


The Writer. (Larry Stylinson AU)

by xx1onedirection1xx



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, F/M, Frat Boy Niall, M/M, au larry, frat!larry, larry au, larry!frat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 38,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx1onedirection1xx/pseuds/xx1onedirection1xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles was a realist. He believed in marriage, yet not love. He believed in great coincidences, but not miracles. Louis Tomlinson was a believer. He believed in everything from love to Peter Pan. Harry Styles was going to college for writing, and Louis was for a soccer scholarship. What happens when everything Harry once denied, was now proven to be true?</p><p>(Larry Stylinson Frat AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Larry Stylinson  
> Characters: Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, Harry.  
> Guests (varies): Nick Grimshaw, Josh Devine, Jennifer Lawrence, Cher Lloyd, Taylor Swift, Stan Lucas, Andy Samuels.  
> Setting: College, first year.

**Chapter 1(Harry Styles)**

Harry had researched college. He knew what to expect, he knew his classes by heart. He knew where every building was located and knew all of the teachers' names. He knew everything to the best he could, and was not nervous one bit about it.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you so much." His mother, on the other hand, was worried out of her mind. He groaned a bit, turning around to see his mother standing there. He walked into the kitchen, to be greeted by the smell of pancakes and bacon (all of his favorite food, actually).

"Mum," He sighed and took a swift step forward. "I'll only be gone till holidays."

Her shoulders slumped with defeat. "I know," She spoke. "I know." She looked to the ground, took a deep breath in, then turned to the stove. "Its just, I don't know.." He knew that voice; she was going to say the Goodbye Talk.

The Goodbye Talk had been established when his older sister, Gemma, went away on her first sleepover. From the least important things to moving away to college, the Goodbye Talk was always told. Gemma warned him about it at a young age, so he had been used to it by the age of five. The Goodbye Talk at its worst was most likely the time when Anne (their mother) had to tell them that their dad left. She had to make the Goodbye Talk for him, since he was too cowardly to tell them himself (before running off with the young barista that worked their local coffee shop).

"Just know that wherever you are, however you're feeling, you can always call. Someone will always be there in the darkest of time,s even if you don't think so. It will be okay, it will all be, in the end, okay. I love you, just know that. That's all you need to know." Her voice was steady but faded to weakness halfway through, and he knew he'd have to hug her and tell her that it will be okay; it will all be okay.

She was still facing the stove so he walked forward, then hugged her from behind. He rested the side of his head on the top of her back, whispering, "I know, mummy. I know."

She laughed sadly and sniffed a couple of times, then waved her hand in front of her face. "Oh, goodness, I'm being ridiculous." He just smiled; he knew it was better to let her calm her nerves on her own and to not try to say something more to try to help her.

She laid the eggs on their own three plates, then added two pieces of bacon on each, as well. He backed up, then looked down at his watch. "Actually, mom, I have to go in a few minutes." Her face turned to a frown. "Oh, really? I just thought.."

"I know, I know. But Niall will be coming, and you know how impa-"

To prove his point, multiple car horn beeping coincidentally came from outside. Niall was here.

She sighed, then shook her head slowly. "Okay, then.." She mumbled, then gave him a long, tight (frankly, the air was squeezed out of him) hug. She continuously whispered that she loved him, and it will all be alright. He nodded, saying, "I know, mummy. I know."

Then, as he grabbed struggled with his six large bags of luggage (full of clothes, CDs, books, etc), he opened the door. "Make sure to tell Gem I said goodbye!" He called back over his shoulder, which he saw his mother nod excitedly. Gemma was currently at work at a vintage music store down the road, and plans to work there until she finds a good job in journalism. She is hoping to work as a main writer for the city's newspaper, and has to wait until the current boss retires so she can be promoted up (or given a chance to put in her application, at least).

And as quickly as he opened the door, he closed it after him.

Heading down the front porch stairs, he saw Niall smoking a cigarette in the front seat of his 1968 Chevrolet Camaro. As much as Harry tells him to get rid of the old thing, Niall only tells him that he will, but only once he earns enough money to afford a new one.

Its been three years since Niall's been "earning money".

Niall just doesn't want to admit he's a cheapskate.

The bright yet dull yellow made Harry feel nauseous at every glance, but still accepted the fact that Niall was his only way of making it to college (since Gemma currently had their only car; their dad ran away with the family van).

Niall took a long drag before throwing it to the ground, slowly blowing the thick, gray smoke back out after it had coated his lungs well enough. Niall took a once over of Harry, sliding his radiators down a bit. "You do know we're not thrift shopping, right?" Niall's accent was thick, as thick as always was and always will be. Even if he'd been living in England (Cheshire, to be more precise) for almost nine years, his Irish voice hadn't changed one bit. Which surprised Harry, but that was not nearly the most exciting thing about Niall James Horan, so he neither worry nor care about it.

Harry grinned slyly back at him as he stuck his bags in the back seat, since the roof was down. "You do know we don't live in the seventies anymore, right?" Niall laughed a bit as Harry climbed over the door and plopped down onto the white leather passenger seat. The leather was worn and faded, but Niall said that was the "effect" he was going for. Harry always rolled his eyes at that.

"You excited?" Harry asked Niall as he backed out of the driveway, him sending one last wave to his mother through the living room window. Niall scoffed. throwing his head back for a second. "Yeah," He smirked as he slowly shook his head, driving down the road. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Then, after a few long moments, he looked to Harry and asked the same thing.

Harry shrugged. "Not excited, not worried. Just kinda... there." Niall nodded as if he knew what the younger boy was talking about.

Niall then turned up the radio, his fingertips tapping along to the beat of Oasis' hit song "Wonderwall" on the leather (of course, it was sickeningly white) steering wheel.

Harry nodded along, too, and looked to his left at the scenery they were passing by. Red trees and orange bushes quickened past his vision, creating a wonderful arrangement of colors flying by. The smell of freshly cut grass entered Harry's nostrils and he felt happy; he felt content. Like there was a whole set of weights lifted off of his shoulders.

He turned toward Niall and asked what that meant, what this feeling meant. Niall grinned and looked to him, his blue eyes shining through his radiators. "That feeling, my dear friend, is freedom."

And as they drove to college, where both of the lads were going to next fall, Harry felt that feeling of freedom. And, he decided, he liked it quite a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles was a realist. He believed in marriage, yet not love. He believed in great coincidences, but not miracles. Louis Tomlinson was a believer. He believed in everything from love to Peter Pan. Harry Styles was going to college for writing, and Louis was for a soccer scholarship. What happens when everything Harry once denied, was now proven to be true?
> 
> (Larry Stylinson Frat AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Larry Stylinson  
> Characters: Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, Harry.  
> Guests (varies): Nick Grimshaw, Josh Devine, Jennifer Lawrence, Cher Lloyd, Taylor Swift, Stan Lucas, Andy Samuels.  
> Setting: College, first year.

**Chapter 2(Harry Styles)**

 

They arrived nearly three hours later. The three hours consisted of stopping seven (or more, Harry had lost count) for food, Niall whining about how "gloomy" the sky looked (it was autumn; how sunny did Niall except it to be?), and Harry getting sick from a suspicious looking ham sandwich from a gas station about an hour back.

Harry had never been so utterly happy and grateful to reach a location ever in his life.

Niall stopped in a front parking space, only after cutting someone completely off (the person then gave them the middle finger). Almost automatically, Harry whipped open his passenger door and closed it, afterwards grabbing all of his bags and walking towards the entrance of his building.

Ignoring the fact that Niall and the polite gentleman who flipped them if were now in a verbal fight, he walked up to the counter and checked in. The helper girl, who had red hair and green eyes (much like his), reached down and grabbed his key. Standing back up, she handed it to him with a smile. Harry smiled back and grabbed all his luggage once again, and after looking at the fight that was now over, Harry scowled.

He almost had lost all of his hope for humanity; if he ever had any in the first place.

Then, he walked up the stairs, all seven flights of them, to realize that there was an elevator. He groaned and walked past it, finally reaching his door. Setting all of his junk down, he took his key out of his back pocket and put it in the lock. Tilting it to the side, he heard no click. Nothing.

He knitted his eyebrows, wiggling the bronze-colored key. Struggling to open it, he tried to pull it out, but with no luck, as well. Whining internally, he kept vigorously trying to yank it out, and was not successful.

With utter exhaustion, he laid his forehead on the door.

Until, he heard a voice.

"Hey, need help?"

Harry didn't need to even answer.

The voice, who came from a person dressed in a soccer jersey, black shorts and cleats, came jogging down the hallway.

They then stood beside him, looking at the key wedged inside the door's lock. They thought for a moment, then grabbed the key, twisting it the other way then Harry originally had.

Harry watched in amusement, then glanced up at the male's face. He had a face structure that was both gentle but also fierce, and cheekbones that he thought no man could ever have. He had blue eyes and tan skin. It was a sight worth observing. Now, to a simple eyes, one might think Harry Styles had been romantically admiring this boy; he was not. He had been observing him, and was quite good at it, for he had an a-plus in psychology and sociology all four years. He was simply observing, to only add to his academic knowledge. Anyway, wasn't that the reason why everyone came to college for?

Suddenly, the key was swiftly pulled out, and the boy smirked down at the fellow. "You put it in the wrong way, mate." Harry "umm"ed, but before responding, the guy added, "You have to put the key in upside down." Then, to add to his statement, he pushed the key in the opposite way Harry did before, and in a nanosecond, he twisted it to the side (the side Harry hadn't), and the door opened.

Sending a smirk to Harry, he shrugged carelessly as he tossed the key back to the shocked younger mate. "Its screwed up. The keys, I mean. Its screwed up, just like this school's system is." Harry only sighed, his shoulders dropping in defeat as he reached down to pick up his bags.

"Louis," The guy spoke again, making Harry look back up at him from leaning down. "I'm Louis."

Harry nodded, running his tongue across his teeth in his closed mouth, standing back up. "Harry," He mumbled, "I'm Harry."

Louis smiled, reaching his hand out for a welcoming shaking. "Nice to see you, Harry," Harry had already been leaning down again to pick up his stuff, as he didn't see Louis holding his hand out. Louis brought his hand back, waited a second, then asked politely, "Need any help?" Harry shook his head.

Louis nodded slowly.

"Well, I've got to go," Louis muttered to the hopeless boy, whose name was Harry.

Hopeless Harry.

It had a nice ring to it.

"Okay." Harry spoke, his voice dull a bit. Louis bit his lip. "Okay." He said, his voice low. He cracked his knuckles. "Okay, well, I'll go, then."

Harry sent a look his way, and that's when Louis walked away.

Harry walked into his vacant room. He knew he was a bit rude and ungrateful sounding, but he really was tired now and really just wanted to be alone. Louis was a big help, but that still didn't eliminate the fact that Harry only wanted to sleep. He just wanted to sleep. So, sleep is what he did.

After dropping his bags onto the ground with a soft thud and swinging the door shut with one pull, he crawled onto his mattress. He didn't put the covers on it, nor did he grab a pillow; he just wanted somewhere to sleep. And a flat, springy mattress sounded more appealing than the linoleum floor (which had a weird looking stain on it. Harry reminded himself to clean whatever that was up tomorrow.)

He ignored families saying teary goodbyes to their kids in the hallway, their voice muffled by the walls; but the walls didn't muffle the emotion in their voice, the want the parents hid beyond their voice. The want for their kids to stay home and be young again, watching silly cartoons and eating chicken noodle soup.

But Harry didn't want to think about them. Or Louis. Or Niall, who could be who-knows-where right now.

He just wanted sleep.

So, as soon as he shut his eyes, he got exactly what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Any advice, make sure to message me.   
> Love you truly, Emily Ann.


	3. Chapter 3(Harry Styles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles was a realist. He believed in marriage, yet not love. He believed in great coincidences, but not miracles. Louis Tomlinson was a believer. He believed in everything from love to Peter Pan. Harry Styles was going to college for writing, and Louis was for a soccer scholarship. What happens when everything Harry once denied, was now proven to be true?
> 
> (Larry Stylinson Frat AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Larry Stylinson  
> Characters: Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, Harry.  
> Guests (varies): Nick Grimshaw, Josh Devine, Jennifer Lawrence, Cher Lloyd, Taylor Swift, Stan Lucas, Andy Samuels.  
> Setting: College, first year.

Harry woke up with a headache and a roommate. He sat up, squinting his eyes at the person across the room, who was now changing their shirt.

The person seemed to notice his stare. "Styles, right?" They asked tugging down their shirt across their soft, flat stomach (not quite abs, not quite a belly. Harry simply was observing again.)

Harry's voice was husky, his morning voice deeply set. "Right." The person nodded, then walked over.

Harry started to hold his hand out, thinking the boy would shake it, but instead he had been walking to his deodorant. The guy amusingly smirked at his outreached hand, which made Harry coolly pull it back. "Nick. I'm Nick." "Grimshaw, right?" Harry mocked him from earlier, making him chuckle just a bit (only a little, not too much. Observing; Harry really needed to stop observing.)

Nick didn't even answer, he only walked to put his shoes on. "I got to go to class." Harry stretched his arms. Nick grinned a smudge as he nodded his head toward the younger boy's electronic clock on his dresser. "You do know that all classes start in ten minutes, hmm?" Before Harry could answer, he added, "Well, bye, bedhead." He opened the door, stepped out, and shut it firmly.

Harry glanced at the lock. He jumped out of bed, ran into the bathroom, and started the shower. As it started up, he took his clothes off as quickly as he possibly could.

 

* * *

 

 

He arrived to class with soaking wet hair. Still, he made it on time, even though it was only by less than a minute. He was shaking from the cool morning breeze, also panting from sprinting all the way to the classroom building (which was located about five block from his room; he was dying, basically).

Some students snickered at him, and he noticed the girl with the red hair was sitting beside him. She was trying hard to not smile, but still couldn't get the silly, little grin off of her face.

He shook his head with a simple grin at that, and took a seat beside her. Before being able to say 'hello, how are you?', the teacher walked in.

"What is writing, really?" Everyone went silent. "Is it the fact of just writing letters onto a piece of used paper, or much more?" Harry's eyes trailed the teacher's every step, watching him closely. "Others have different opinions, but during this course, I, Mr. Dubster, will teach you that writing is a form of art, and not just doodling your 'abc's on parchment."

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone applauded Mr. Dubster after his hour-long lecture. Harry seemed a bit bored by it, to be frank, but still clapped quietly anyway. He got up, but not before the red-head handed him something. "My number," She explained, as he looked from the paper up at her. Her eyes were shining.

She bit her lip and looked at the ground, her books pressed to her chest. "If you ever.." She trailed off, her cheeks a bit rosy. "I'll call you." He spoke, gentleness seeping through his voice.

She nodded, her cheeks madly blushing now, as she started to walk away. "Wait," He said, making her turn back toward him cautiously. "What's your name?"

She held her books closer to her chest.

"Taylor. Nice to meet you, Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Any advice, make sure to message me.   
> Love you truly, Emily Ann.


	4. Chapter 4(Harry Styles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles was a realist. He believed in marriage, yet not love. He believed in great coincidences, but not miracles. Louis Tomlinson was a believer. He believed in everything from love to Peter Pan. Harry Styles was going to college for writing, and Louis was for a soccer scholarship. What happens when everything Harry once denied, was now proven to be true?
> 
> (Larry Stylinson Frat AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Larry Stylinson  
> Characters: Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, Harry.  
> Guests (varies): Nick Grimshaw, Josh Devine, Jennifer Lawrence, Cher Lloyd, Taylor Swift, Stan Lucas, Andy Samuels.  
> Setting: College, first year.

_**Chapter 4(Harry):** _

 

Harry smelt smoke as he headed back to his dorm room from Creative Writing, his hair now dry (as it had not been before). He stood outside of his door, and heard music pouring from under it. He scowled, then, using the advice Louis gave him, unlocked his door (the correct way).

"Hey buddy." Harry closed the door behind him. "Hi?" He spoke to the two people there. There was Nick, and some girl-

"I'm Cher. I knew you were wondering that."

And some girl named Cher, who knew that he was wondering that.

Now he realized that the smell of smoke was actually cigarette smoke. He tried his best not to gag. 'Cher' was sitting on the ground, her back leaning against the side of his bed. He held back his sigh and walked over, about to pick up his French book from his dresser, when she said with mocking, fake guilt, "Oh, yeah, I used your bed as an ash tray. Sorry." He knitted his eyebrows, then looking to the bed, noticed small holes and glowing embers scattered throughout.  
He was now thankful that he hadn't put his covers on the night before.

"Yeah, I bet you are." Harry muttered, his jaw tightening a bit in slight annoyance. Cher only sent him a slight, amused smirk and shrugged. She held the cigarette back up to her chapped lips. "So, how was your little run earlier today?" Nick joked, eyebrows raised at him. Harry now rolled his eyes, then turned back and walked to the door, opening it. Without glancing around, and with his back still toward them, he said loud enough for them to hear, "Make sure to clear out the smell before I'm back."

He walked through and closed it.

But only after hearing lots of laughter and Cher saying, "Okay, we sure will, mum!"

Harry threw a fist at the door.

The laughter erupted even more.

With a red face and clenched hands, he stomped down the hallway, down the steps (once again forgetting about the elevator), and even (accidentally) ignored the wave of the hand from Taylor. He sauntered on angrily, muttering curse words at the empty air. He went outside, deciding he needed to just take a walk. He had about ten minutes till French began, and the building was right beside the recreation field.

So, with huffs of air fading into the cold air, he continued. He ran a hand thoroughly through his hair, tugging a bit from frustration. Why was he so mad, though? He had been used to the teasing and rudeness from high school; he should be used to it still.

Without more thought, he saw silhouettes jogging around on the field at the other end.

He squinted but that didn't help much, so he started down there, and thought to himself it was just because it was near French, not because he was curious.

As he got closer, he saw all tan figures, but one figure with vibrant blue eyes stood out to him.

By the time he got down there, Louis was already waiting for him.

"Hey." Harry tried to sound nonchalant; it wasn't that hard.

"Hello." Louis tried his best not to smile too big; it was hard.

"So I was passing by and.." Harry continued, glancing at the field with squinted eyes and back at the taller boy. Louis nodded once, and that was that. That was all they needed.

But Louis didn't know that at the time so he conversed with, "So, how's your first day at college?"

Harry shook his head and stared at the ground, lips pursed and drying from the cold. His sweater provided warmth but not nearly enough to protect him from his skin getting snipped at by the temperature. Meanwhile, Louis was sweating quite a bit, but Harry didn't mind. He didn't smell bad; he smelled okay.

Stop observing, Harry told himself, you'll look like a freak (he was one, but nobody needed to know that).

He then remembered that Louis was waiting for an answer so he gave him one. "Not like I expected."

And it was quite true.

Harry had looked up colleges and their reviews and looked up his courses and what the homework would be like and even what the campus would look like, and memorized his schedule, and even knew where the dining area was from any building on campus. But having a jerk (he restrained himself from using much worse adjectives) as a roommate who smoked with an annoying girl and embarrassing himself in front of his favorite class and being absolutely freezing was not what he expected.

Not at all.

"You'll get used to it," Louis said, with a deep breath. "I sure did."

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it. He wanted to say something, but wasn't quite sure what. He asked slowly, "What year are you in?"

Louis nibbled at his chapped, cracked lips. "Junior."

Harry tried to hide his shock, and simply pressed his lips together and nodded.

"Well, French class is waiting."

Louis smirked slightly. "I'm sure it is."

Harry couldn't muster up a smile, he was too busy and focused on getting away from the cold and Louis.

So, he walked away, neither with a wave nor a "Bye, Louis".

He was too busy and needed to get to French class.

Still, he heard Louis shout something to him as he hurried away.

"Nice to see you, Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Any advice, make sure to message me.   
> Love you truly, Emily Ann.


	5. Chapter 5(Harry Styles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles was a realist. He believed in marriage, yet not love. He believed in great coincidences, but not miracles. Louis Tomlinson was a believer. He believed in everything from love to Peter Pan. Harry Styles was going to college for writing, and Louis was for a soccer scholarship. What happens when everything Harry once denied, was now proven to be true?
> 
> (Larry Stylinson Frat AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Larry Stylinson  
> Characters: Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, Harry.  
> Guests (varies): Nick Grimshaw, Josh Devine, Jennifer Lawrence, Cher Lloyd, Taylor Swift, Stan Lucas, Andy Samuels.  
> Setting: College, first year.

_** ** _

__

__

_**Chapter 5(Harry Styles):** _

 

He didn't know what to do.

Usually, in elementary school, he'd be reading literature books or novels, whilst drinking plain tea. In middle school, he'd be reading poems and even listened to orchestra. High school, well, he actually developed a few friends, which when he spared time with them it was usually by going to plays (and even musicals; Harry shuddered at the thought). His friends were the artsy-fartsy kind, the kind who were believers of nearly everything (they even believed a bit in miracles; who would've ever thought?). But they were his friends, so he spent time with them, even if it took a lot in him not to projectile vomit at the thought of "hope" and "love" and "love at first sight" and "angels".

Angels, well, they were ridiculous. Why would someone who died, especially with a graphic death, want to come back down to earth? In that matter, why would they want to even think or associate with Earth from Heaven? If there was a Heaven, but there are no scientific facts that there is one; so why believe?

Why waste time believing in such silly, little matters?

Harry didn't know.

But he spent time with them, and it was something he did when he didn't know what to do.

But they're gone now.

So he didn't know what to do.

Nick was gone, he had said he was going to a "rave" with Cher and Jessica (Who was Jessica, anyway?) and some guy named Zion. At least, that's what Harry heard. He couldn't hear him straight since Nick's cigarette was making his words slur (and he may have consumed some alcohol; Harry didn't even want to know anymore).

Harry had nothing to do and he hated it so he went on a walk.

After leaving his room (which he correctly locked the door; he still has to thank Louis for that), and heading down the steps (he forgot again; how hard is it to remember?) and out the front door (after waving at Taylor, who was working the front desk and answering phone calls). He walked down the murky, aphotic street, breathing out deep breaths. He forgot his jacket again, and was left with only his over-sized, old sweater (which looked quite like something his grandmother would own) and ripped, overstretched sweatpants (that were rolled up at his knees; it looked kinda quirky, but it was more comfy like that) and sneakers that were from his junior year (he had meant to get new ones, but these felt better than any new pair would've). He looked like either a hoodlum or a homeless boy; still, either would scare the bejesus out of someone.

And, when he ran into someone a few seconds later, it did.

"Oh my, are you okay?" They asked, after screaming for a second. Harry knew they meant "okay", as in did he live somewhere or have food; or maybe they wanted to seem nice so he wouldn't steal their purse.

Harry ran a hand over his face, and muttered tiredly, "I go to University of London." The girl nodded slowly, like that statement made no sense to her or did not relate to this conversation. "Okay, that's nice to know," She spoke slowly. "I just wanted to confirm that you were physically okay. I ran into you..?" He opened his mouth a bit, then nodded. "Oh, yeah," He said, a slight smile grew onto his frozen face. "Yeah, yeah." She chuckled a little, and stuck her hands in her pockets. She noticed him shivering. "Aren't you cold, or..?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you-"

"I forgot."

She nodded.

Then she pulled something out of her messenger bag.

She handed it to him.

He put it on.

"Uh, thanks. Thank you." It was a brown, worn-out (but not too much, just enough to make it look cool) leather jacket.

"I always bring it." He didn't ask 'why', because she had a glint in her eye (somehow he saw that even in the darkness of the night) that meant it had significance to it and it was a long story. Harry didn't have time for long stories (he did; he just didn't really want to hear one right now), so he didn't ask anything.

Until, a few moments later, a question slipped out of his dry lips. "Do you go here, too?"

She nodded. "I go for music."

"What kind?"

She smiled at the ground. She shrugged. "The good kind."

Harry didn't know what kind of music was the good kind but he just wanted to clear his mind and he didn't have time for little chit-chat. "Do you want this back now, or would you..?" Harry muttered, gesturing towards the jacket. She waved it off. "Nah, just give it back whenever you see me next."

"When will I see you next?"

"When you see me next." Harry almost spoke again, his mouth a bit ajar, but she cut in. "I have to go sleep. I'm so tired. This first day has been so exhausting; this is not what I expected, like, at all."

He nodded again because he knew exactly what she meant.

So he said, "Bye."

And she said, "Bye."

And she walked away and Harry continued a bit down the street to think or thoughts and clear his mind.

He did realize, though, that the jacket was quite comfortable and he hoped he saw her soon but not soon enough so he could wear this a bit longer than needed.


	6. Chapter 6(Harry Styles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles was a realist. He believed in marriage, yet not love. He believed in great coincidences, but not miracles. Louis Tomlinson was a believer. He believed in everything from love to Peter Pan. Harry Styles was going to college for writing, and Louis was for a soccer scholarship. What happens when everything Harry once denied, was now proven to be true?
> 
> (Larry Stylinson Frat AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Larry Stylinson  
> Characters: Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, Harry.  
> Guests (varies): Nick Grimshaw, Josh Devine, Jennifer Lawrence, Cher Lloyd, Taylor Swift, Stan Lucas, Andy Samuels.  
> Setting: College, first year.

 

_**Chapter 6(Harry Styles):** _

Harry arrived the next day to Creative Writing about five minutes earlier than needed. His hair was blow-dried to perfection and he wore clothes that were actually decent looking (well, decent enough to make him look like he wasn't scavenging for food). He sat down and took out his college-ruled notebook for class. It was a deep blue, and as much as he hated to think this, it reminded him of a certain boy's eyes.

Taylor sat down next to him. "Hey." A certain boy with tan skin and blue eyes and an accent to die for.

Harry snapped out of the little bubble he was in. "Oh.. Yeah, umm.. Hey."

She giggled at his awkwardness.

He scratched the back of his neck, then ran a shaky hand through his hair. He tried to ignore his last thought and concentrated on how green Taylor's eyes were and how beatifically red her hair was. He spoke, then cleared his throat, and started again. "How's your, like, umm, day, you know?"

She smirked at him with squinted eyes, then as she leaned down to pull something out of her bag, she said, "Well, my roommate's quite horrible. She won't stop blasting loud music that curses way too much and wears way too much makeup and smokes quite alot."

Harry laughed out loud, and amused with, "That's, like, my roommate. Spot on."

Taylor rolled her eyes, obviously thinking about something horrid her roommate has done. "Her name is Cher, or something."

Harry eyes widened, but before he could talk, the teacher walked in. The room went incredibly silent.

"Words. What are words, really. How would one describe them. There are different kinds, and different kinds of kinds. One kind is grammar-wise. For example, verbs and adjectives and such. Then, one kind is emotion-wise. Like sad words, or happy, or anything in-between. 'I'm done', 'tears', 'tired of this', 'amusement', those are all parts of an emotion. There is, though, different meanings of those words. But what is one word that people do not describe, or cannot, even when they try?"

Someone rose their hand and guessed, "Love?"

He shook his head.

Someone else spoke with, "Depression?"  
He sighed. Guess that's a no, too.

Someone else yelled, "My mother?"

Everyone laughed. Mr. Dubster managed a grin.

"Infinite." The humor died down.

Soon, enough, everyone's mouths were shut and their eyes were watching him closely.

"Infinite. Infinite, is the word, and no, you cannot describe it. No one can."

The man took a glance around the room, scanning each person. Harry looked down at his notebook to avoid eye-contact with him. He didn't know why.  
He heard the teacher speak once again after too long, "Now, your assignment tonight, is to pick your favorite word. By that, I mean, the word that means the most to you. Something that brings you back to a certain place, or with someone. Now, since today is Friday, this will be due then on Tuesday, when we next meet. See you later, and you can spend the rest of the class doodling, or whatever you kids do."

Everyone clapped, and Harry did, too. But he still wasn't entertained, nor did he really learn anything, either.


	7. Chapter 7(Harry Styles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles was a realist. He believed in marriage, yet not love. He believed in great coincidences, but not miracles. Louis Tomlinson was a believer. He believed in everything from love to Peter Pan. Harry Styles was going to college for writing, and Louis was for a soccer scholarship. What happens when everything Harry once denied, was now proven to be true?
> 
> (Larry Stylinson Frat AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Larry Stylinson  
> Characters: Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, Harry.  
> Guests (varies): Nick Grimshaw, Josh Devine, Jennifer Lawrence, Cher Lloyd, Taylor Swift, Stan Lucas, Andy Samuels.  
> Setting: College, first year.

 

 

 

 

_**Chapter 7(Harry Styles):** _

Somehow he ended up knocking on Taylor's door on that Friday night.

He doesn't really know how it happened; he had nothing to do so he called her on his phone and she said something along the lines of "Wanna hang out, then?" He thought it was an informal occasion, just as friends, until he accidentally blurted out, "Its a date, then." But he hadn't meant it like that. But she did (kinda; he could almost hear her smile through the phone). So there he was and suddenly his hands become clammy and she opened the door after a while. She shyly smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hey."

"Hey." He tried to sound less awkward and uncomfortable than he actually was. He swallowed the lump rising in his throat, cleared his throat, then ran a hand through his hair. "So, are we gonna go do something, or?" He realized his voice sounded rude but he really hadn't been in the mood for a "date".

Still, she smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her. Harry followed her down the hallway. "You look pretty." He said as he caught up with her, trying to make small talk (something he hadn't ever been good at; one of the many reasons why he didn't have friends as a child). She said "Thanks, you look quite okay yourself."

Harry looked down at his blazer (which had a rip in it) and his black t-shirt under it (which was thinning quite a lot) and his color-washed baggy jeans. His old beanie was snug on his messy curly hair. He looked better than he did any other day.

"So, where are we gonna, like, go to, hmm?" He asked, trying to sound as polite as he could but still failed. She sent him a grin and continued. "Well, do you want to really know, or?" He shrugged. She took a deep breath. "Well, I was thinking we could go to the game they have on campus tonight, then go out to this really good restaurant that I used to love as a kid. Is that alright?" He nodded, but then asked ad they walked outside of the building and down the sidewalk, "What game, though?"

She didn't even have to answer. He saw the lights shine onto the field and just knew. This was the way he walked on the way to French class. He felt a pang in his chest. "A soccer game, duh." She giggled, bumping her elbow into his side. He smiled over at her, then noticed how smooth her milky skin was and how were eyes shined at him with such content. He felt his chest lighten up. "Oh, okay. Sounds good." She reached over and held his hand as they walked down. Once reaching the huge bleachers (which were almost entirely full of cheering students), they took a spot near the middle row. It was a good enough seat, showing a full view of the field and the players on it. That, to Harry, did not sound as good, though.

He did not want to interact with Louis and chit-chat about stupid things and have Louis try to make his opinion on college change. He would rather just watch the game and leave for the restaurant, since his stomach was growling a bit.

So, that was the plan in his head, and he was sure Taylor would be okay with that.

As they neared the middle of the game, they both got into it. Harry cheered for their home team, as they then scored another goal. Harry noticed who scored it. He tried to ignore the tan skin and blue eyes.

Finally, there was only 30 seconds left, and the other team was ahead by two. It's nearly impossible to win no, Harry thought. With only 30 seconds, they cou-

Suddenly, they made two goals in the matter of ten seconds.

The crowd roared.

Harry clapped, too. He was genuinely smiling, and realized this date was actually good. It was more fun than having nothing to do.

Suddenly the game was done and players went to the bench to re-hydrate and talk. As Harry and Taylor got up, he saw someone looking through the crowd, sweat dripping off his face. Harry nervously mumbled, "Okay, I'm really hungry, we should g-"

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry cringed. They were off of the bleachers and about to walk down the sidewalk again, when Louis jogged over to him. "Hey," Louis repeated again, his eyes shining brightly with delight. Harry slightly waved his hand and shoved them in his pockets, shoulders raised in stiffness. He moved his vision to the ground, until Louis spoke again. His voice was just as excited. "Did you like the game?"

Taylor spoke next, obviously trying to make it less awkward. "Like it? Me," Then after a moment's thought, "and Harry loved it!" Harry glanced willingly up at him, seeing him smile even bigger. "Really? Mate, who's this?" Taylor smiled at Harry, too. They were both looking at him now. "Yeah, Harry, who is this?" Harry licked his lips, then sheepishly introduced them. "Louis, Taylor. Taylor, Louis." They shook hands and Harry tried to look everywhere except Louis. After Taylor and him had a small discussion, Louis kindly asked as he patted some perspiration off his forehead, "So, how've you been, Harry? How's college?"

Harry wanted to scoff because Louis sounded exactly like that one boring aunt that would always catch up with you at a family reunion. But he didn't want to seem rude in front of Taylor, especially since they're on a "date" (he doesn't even know anymore; it seems to be turning into a group outing), so he looked up at Louis with squinted eyes and a semi-tightened jaw and said with as much niceness as he could spare, "Same as before. Its all the same." Then, at a lower volume, he mumbled, "It always will be."

Taylor didn't hear it but he was sure Louis had because Louis to the cement.

Taylor cleared her throat. "Okay, nice to meet you Louis, but we should head out."

Harry couldn't like Taylor anymore than he did at that moment.

Louis mustered up a smirk and said 'bye' to her (not exactly him), and Harry turned around to walk away. And he did. Taylor caught up beside him.

Harry was stomping away with anger, but he doesn't know why. Why was he angry?

"Why are you mad?" Taylor then asked. Its like she could read his mind.

He didn't know how to answer, though, because he doesn't know why he is.

So he didn't answer and decided to change the subject. "Is that 'Viva La Juicy' you're wearing?"


	8. Chapter 8(Harry Styles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles was a realist. He believed in marriage, yet not love. He believed in great coincidences, but not miracles. Louis Tomlinson was a believer. He believed in everything from love to Peter Pan. Harry Styles was going to college for writing, and Louis was for a soccer scholarship. What happens when everything Harry once denied, was now proven to be true?
> 
> (Larry Stylinson Frat AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Larry Stylinson  
> Characters: Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, Harry.  
> Guests (varies): Nick Grimshaw, Josh Devine, Jennifer Lawrence, Cher Lloyd, Taylor Swift, Stan Lucas, Andy Samuels.  
> Setting: College, first year.

 

__

_**Chapter 8(Harry Styles):** _

_It was a July afternoon and the sun was blazing hot._

_The smell of funnel-cakes and pure bliss floated throughout the delicate air, and kids were playing silly games outside on the damp grass. Their house stood beside two huge ones, built with marble pillars and expensive-looking fireplaces. Whoever thought to torture someone like that was just plain cruel._

_Because their house was not huge, like the others; frankly, it was exactly the opposite. Maybe even more than the opposite, if that was even possible. It had stained, plastered walls and dull, worn-out wooden floors (the wood had no gloss on them; he often got blisters)._

_People would ask him if he was "okay" all the time, and he was. Just because he wasn't rich or had the perfect family, that didn't mean he wasn't "okay". Of course he was. He had books and more books, and that was all he really needed. Who cared for oxygen or food? Books were his necessity._

_Of course, he cared for his mother, and his sister, but that was almost everything. Yes, he did imagine sometimes for better things: a better life, more money, better family (and better social skills), but all kids did that occasionally._

_Right?_

_He hadn't spoken to many other kids, but he had no intention to. Kids were spoiled brats and only ate candy and had horribly sticky hands. Harry didn't want to deal with that. With anything, really. He seemed to be done with society at a shockingly young age._

_But this day was different, this July afternoon. The clock just hit 4 PM. Harry was thirteen; he just turned thirteen a couple months before (the first of February, to be exact). He was reading "The Catcher in the Rye", and was just on the second chapter._

_As he started to zone in on it, though, he heard his mother walk into the house. He got up, shut his book, ran out of his small, enclosed room and down the raggedy steps, then into the living room. He ran up and gave her a hug, as she tried to fan herself off with her hand. She smiled dearly at him as she said, "Hi, sweetie. Was everything okay while I was gone?" He nodded eagerly, saying, "Yes, I suppose it was. I started that book you got me, its quite brilliant."_

_She got him 'Catcher in the Rye' when she went to a garage sale unit the day before, and was really relieved to hear he was enjoying it. She saved up a lot of tip money to get him that, even if it was just a couple dollars._

_She laughed coolly. "You have a better vocabulary than me, lovie." He shrugged gleefully, hugging her again. Then Gemma came running down the stairs._   
_"Where are you going to?" Their mother asked, pivoting around to look at her full on. Gemma shrugged, yawning a bit. "I don't know," She started nonchalantly. "I was gonna go to the fair." Anne pressed her lips together, looking to her son then to her daughter. "Do you mind having Harry tag along, Gem? I have to go back to work for a couple hours, and I was just hoping.." Gemma held back her sigh; Harry could tell._

_"Sure, mom, that's fine." Anne smiled at her, then walked a few steps to give her a light hug. "Thank you." She whispered, and Gemma grinned a little. "Okay." Gemma said back, then let go, rubbing her hands together as she looked to the younger boy. "Ready?" She asked him, in which he shyly nodded. Honestly, he was nervous; he doesn't get out much, and since he wasn't told ahead of time about this, he wasn't ready._

_But she was waiting to go and he wasn't going to hold her behind. "Okay, let's go." She spoke again, walking out of the front door with Harry jogging to catch up._

_"Okay, one thing you need to realize." Gemma mumbled as Harry raced after her down the street. "I will not let you trail behind me the whole time. Okay? Does that make sense?" He nodded, a bit out of breath. She continued forward without even looking at him; not one glance. "Good. Also, you're not my brother. You're not. At least, not in front of my friends and mates and anyone ever. Is that clear?"_

_He nodded, then muttered, "Chrystal."_

_She pursed her lips. "Good then. Looks like we're on the same page."_

_He wishes he was home reading that last same page he was on. He does not want to be here with his sister-but not- sister._

_Finally, they saw lights flashing ahead of them and she told him, "Distance yourself."_

_So he did; he walked more to the left and behind a crowd of people just arriving, as well._

_As soon as he did, people came running up to her, conversing automatically as she smiled at them. He wanted to roll his eyes at that, but he'd probably ask for the same if he was her and she was him. He was awkward, and wierd, and a loner. So it doesn't make him hate her for not wanting to share the same blood and DNA; he understands. He doesn't really want to share the same DNA with himself, either._

_He waited and took slower steps till they entered, then waited for a few slight moments before entering too._

_It was busy, to say the least. People were passing by in all different directions, conversations passing right by him quickly. Music played from a karaoke machine across the parking lot (which was emptied of cars; his neighborhood must have rented it out for this occasion), and a familiar voice came booming out of the microphone._

_Harry turned toward that way, squinting a lot. He wished he'd brought his glasses with him (if only he had known ahead of time)._

_He recognized that accent._

_He went forward to watch Niall sing._

_Niall had moved their about three years before, and for being a new kid, he was quite exuberant. Also, he was loud, but charming, so the volume of his voice was only a minor issue._

_He was singing along to the beat of So Sick by Neyo, which had been a newer song. Of course, Niall was one of the people who heard it first, for he was a music-fanatic (from what Harry head about him; Niall was popular and not one of Harry's friends, if he even had any)._

_Harry couldn't hold back his smile as he stood in the crowd of people clapping and enjoying it. As Niall finished up, he said something along the lines of "Thank ya' lads, lots of ya' people, innit?" Harry clapped loudly as did all the others, and Niall stepped off the stage, setting the mic back on the stage._

_Niall looked around the whole crowd, then his eyes stopped at him. Harry's heart nearly stopped in his chest. His blue (beautifully blue, like an ocean, Harry might add) eyes were boring into his, and soon enough (with other popular people following him, telling him how great he had sung) Niall came heading towards him. Harry couldn't move, for some reason his legs weren't working (no wonder he never did a sport; under stress, his muscles seemed to freeze into place)._

_"Harry, right?" Niall spoke, now in front of him._

_He nodded and gulped._

_"I'm Niall."_

_Niall looked at him like he was waiting for him to speak back._

_And Harry knew he would have to or else he'd think he was awkward and weird and a loner._

_And he didn't want him to think that._

_"I know." His voice was weak but loud enough to be heard clearly._

_Niall laughed at that,and for a panicking moment, Harry thought he was laughing at him._

_But, for what Niall said next, he knew he wasn't. "Hi, Harry. You seem funny. Let's go, we have a party to get to."_

_Niall put a loose arm around Harry's shoulder, pushing him along with everyone else as they headed somewhere._

_That's all Harry can remember from that night._

* * *

 

Then Harry woke up from that unknown childhood memory.


	9. Chapter 9(Harry Styles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles was a realist. He believed in marriage, yet not love. He believed in great coincidences, but not miracles. Louis Tomlinson was a believer. He believed in everything from love to Peter Pan. Harry Styles was going to college for writing, and Louis was for a soccer scholarship. What happens when everything Harry once denied, was now proven to be true?
> 
> (Larry Stylinson Frat AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Larry Stylinson  
> Characters: Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, Harry.  
> Guests (varies): Nick Grimshaw, Josh Devine, Jennifer Lawrence, Cher Lloyd, Taylor Swift, Stan Lucas, Andy Samuels.  
> Setting: College, first year.

 

 

__

_**Chapter 9(Harry Styles):** _

Nick walked out of the bathroom, as he combed his hair back. Harry had been laying down against the bed's headboard, reading a novel that was very nice. "The Great Gatsby" was the name of it. Nick gestured to Harry's torso. "Is that Taylor's jacket?" Harry looked down to see him wearing that brown leather jacket.

He shook his head. "No, it isn't."

Nick shrugged, coughing a bit, then running a hand through his hair again. "You're dating her, aren't you?" Harry sighed, slightly closing his book. "You could say."

Nick smirked a bit at him. "Who's dirty jacket is it, then?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't think its necessary for you to know, Nick." Nick put his hands up, playfully looking scared. "Oh, no, curly-head said my name after his statement, I'm so intimidated." Harry shook his head slowly at him. "Never said you should be."

Nick then mumbled, putting his shoes on, "Who said I was ever gonna be?" Harry stood up, setting his book down. "Who would care enough to even think you were gonna be?" Nick rolled his eyes, his stupid little smile stuck to his lips. "You're being a bit childish, aren't you, mate? I don't have time for these little talk-backs and such, I have a life." He took a long glance at the younger, shorter boy. "Unlike some."

With that, Nick walked out and closed the door shut right behind him. Harry tightened his fists, but was too tired to worry about it. Sure, it was rude of what Nick said, but Harry had better things to worry about.

He rethought that.

Did he? Did he have better things to worry about? Then again, did he even have friends? Sure, there was Taylor, but..

Then he looked down at his torso.

He decided to take a walk.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry ended up at the music room. He heard a guitar playing inside and someone on the keyboard (but the higher-pitched keys, still, they were playing soft enough that it sounded good). Then he heard a voice. It heard an indie sort of feel about it, but also was alternative and acoustic, too. He didn't know one person could sound like all of that at the same time, but somehow, they did.

This music was calming.

It was good.

Good music.

He walked in and saw who he knew would be there.

Jennifer stopped playing, and noticed him. "Told you I'd see you soon."

Harry shrugged, and couldn't hold back his light smirk. "Not soon enough."

Jennifer tilted her head a bit to the side, smiling sweetly at him. "Well, aren't you sweet."

He laughed at that, then headed down the steps to join them.

The music room was smaller than he thought, but larger than he expected it to be. Their college was not known for the music, frankly he didn't even know they offered a music degree. It had deep red walls with white-lined windows, and dark, glossed wood for the flooring. It had a class about it, it made Harry feel at home, almost. Almost. All it needed was a wise sister and a weak mother, and it was set to go.

He went over and took a seat beside her. "So," She started, setting her guitar on her lap, "How did you find me?" He shrugged a bit. "I heard good music, and I just knew."

She took a breath, then spoke. "You know Vanessa?"

He shook his head.

"Well, this is Harry." Jen said to 'Vanessa'.

Vanessa nodded. "I've seen him around."

"Where?" Haarry asked, suddenly interested. 

"With that Tomlinson kid."

Jen trned to him hesitantly, amusement bouncing off of her eyes. "Louis? You're freinds with Louis?"

He shook his head, looknig down. "No, no. Not so."

Vanessa spoke again. "You sure? I've seen you with him more than once, and you seem to talk with him well.."

Harry loked up and sent a look to this 'Vanessa' chick. She was really starting to irritate him.

He got up, suddenly tense. He started to head forward and walk up the steps forcefully loud. "Look, I gotta go." He muttered, his teeth gritting.

"Harry.." Jennifer said, but it was too late.

Harry slammed the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10(Harry Styles)

__

_**Chapter 10(Harry Styles):** _

__

Monday came along faster than he thought. He didn't have Creative Writing on Mondays, but he did have French and the History of Music. History of Music was, well, a class about learning the history of music and how different genres got their start. It was about lunch time, and he was heading to French class, when we realized he would have to pass by the soccer field. With a sigh, he headed out of his room (Nick left early that day, before Harry woke up), and down the steps (how can he continuously forget?).

Entering the lobby, he saw Taylor working the counter. Smiling a bit, he walked over to her. She glanced up from some paperwork and grinned back.

"Where you heading to?" She asked him, setting her pen down.

He lifted his textbook up so she could see the front of it, and spoke, "Je vais classe de français. Vous?" She sighed a bit, gesturing to her paperwork and work phone, which started ringing.

"Work for now, classes later." She waved it off, reaching for the phone.

"Bon, d'accord. Au revoir, Taylor."

She nodded, saying, " Au revoir, Harry." With that, she picked up the phone and went back to work.

 

* * *

 

The air was snippy outside.

It was nearly the middle of September now, summer had just ended weeks before, but since they were in London, it was always colder. More rainy, too, Harry realized as he stepped outside the lobby and into the light drizzle. He flipped the hood of his hoodie up over his head of curls, and yanked his sleeves down to cover his hands. He looked vulnerable, as he walked quickly and carefully down the slippery, damp sidewalk. His hoodie was way too big for him, most likely four sizes too big for his own good.

He just really hoped no one would see him like this.

Come on, Harry thought to himself, its raining, of course they're not gonna have soccer pract-

"Hiya, Harreh'!"

Harry swore under his breath. He continued on. If Louis wanted to talk to him, he'd have to catch up; why would Harry slow down, anyway?

In the next few seconds, he did. Louis had caught up with him, now walking by his side, a little skip in his step. Harry glanced over at the taller mate. "Aren't you.. cold?"

Louis was sporting a short sleeve striped shirt and baggy, sport-material capris. He was dressed like the kind of people Harry hated: sporty but fashionable but stuck up.

Louis shook his head. "Weather should change no man's style, Haz."

"Who's Haz?" Harry asked, looking over. Louis chuckled at him, like he was stupid or oblivious or foolish (Harry hated feeling like that; almost more than he hated Louis). "You, obviously. Who else?" Harry pressed his lips together, then mumbled, "Pssh, Haz. Sounds like a teddy bear's name."

"Well, you're as cute as a teddy bear, doesn't that count?" Louis teased, ruffling the boy's hood. Harry scowled.

"Teddy bears are for little girls or teenage guys who can't get over their past." Harry said, kicking at pebbles on the ground. They were almost to class.

"Exactly."

Harry glanced over at him.

He was too busy to question what Louis meant and he also just arrived to the building.

"Bye, Haz. Hope to see you soon."

Harry left without a 'bye' or a wave.

He hoped he wouldn't see Louis soon; he really hoped he wouldn't.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Harry sat, hunched over his desk. He was currently situated in his dorm room, waiting patiently in front of him was a blank piece of paper and newly sharpened pencil. No wonder Mr. Dubster gave them all weekend to work on this assignment, Harry thought ot himself, its extremely difficult. It was frustrating, was what it was; he had been sitting there for eho knows how long, and seemed to forget every decent word in the English dictionary.

Maybe he could use French, or Spanish? Maybe Hungarian..

Harry scoffed at himself. He was just being plain silly, and he hated it.

He also hated the fact that Louis was waiting for him after class, an eager smile on his face and on his tip-toes in excitement.

"Hey, look!" A random classmate had shouted, which turned out to be a muscular, blonde boy who looked like along the lines of a Californian Calvin Klein model, "Your boyfriend's waiting for you!" The guy jabbed Harry in the side with his elbow playfully, and the girls that were walking with the man laughed as well, and soon lots of others as well. Some just snickered; which to Harry, was worse than laughing. Its liek they didn't even have the decency to laugh at him, for they thought and assumed their own self were better than everyone else and simply could not use that much of their effort for someone of such trash.

Harry hated those kinds of people.

Just like hated Louis.

Louis flinched a bit at the comment, but Harry, well oh Harry, he was fuming.

He hurried past Louis and made sure to bump (bump, at least; he might as well bruised him) him on the way.

"Haz!" Louis had called after him, and he even tried to run after him. But Harry was faster than him; he had made it inside of the building and into the elevator (thank goodness he remembered this time). He tuggeed at his hair on while it zoomed up to his room level. He even had been gritting his teeth so hard he heard them make that grueling noise (which, ironically, made him even more angry; for no reason at all, too). Once the doors opened, he ran through and opened his door the correct way (he was not going to thank Louis; if he ever talked to him again, that is). Cher and Nick ahd been smoknig in there, as Harry slammed the door shut with as much power as he could (which was quite a lot).

"Get. Out." He growled. Cher got big-eyed, about to put her hands up in mock fear as Nick did the day before, before Harry screamed, "Get out! Don't you understand those two words, or are you that unbelivably dumb?!"

Cher got up, whispering swear words at him, before opening the door and not closing it behind her.

Harry whipped back around and looked at Nick. He quietly got up and left too.

That was when Harry left down on his bed and put his head into the pillow and screamed until he literally lost his voice.

Right now, several hours later, he still couldn't talk. It was just a squeal.

So, as he stared down at his paper, he knew he didn't have any favorite words.

His eyes were heavy, almost drooping shut with every blink of his eyes.

It was dark outside so he decided it was time to sleep.

 

* * *

 

He must have hallucianated in his sleep.

When he woke up fully, he threw away his paper, disgusted with himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles was a realist. He believed in marriage, yet not love. He believed in great coincidences, but not miracles. Louis Tomlinson was a believer. He believed in everything from love to Peter Pan. Harry Styles was going to college for writing, and Louis was for a soccer scholarship. What happens when everything Harry once denied, was now proven to be true?
> 
> (Larry Stylinson Frat AU)

The rest of the week past by with the blink of an eye. Louis hadn't bothered him at all, but he had seen Louis around the soccer field. Louis would not come over and wait for him after his French class. He did not call him "Haz" anymore. Harry was quite okay with that (he thinks that he is; he really doesn't know). 

He still hadn't turned in his "favorite word" assignment, but he thinks its too late now. So he isn't worried about it. He's been talking to Taylor a lot, but not Jennifer. He chit-chats with her, but anytime she asks him about Louis, he leaves.

So that's how his week is turning out.

And now its Friday night and he doesn't know what to do.

Then he remembers that he does have another friend that isn't a female.

"Hello?" Niall speaks into the phone, loud noises and beats in the background.

Harry smiled to himself. "Hey, Niall."

Niall chuckled a little. "What's up, lad? You haven't talked to me since we got here."

"You could have talked to me."

"But that would have required effort."

"True."

"So," Niall started, then a girl called his name and giggled loudly. "Lyss, I'm talkin' on the phone!" He sighed deeply. "Sorry, lad, but I really should g-"

"Wait," Harry cut in, then tired his best to make his voice sound less desperate. "Where are you at, anyway?"

"A party." Niall replied simply.

Harry "hmmp"ed.

Then Niall had an idea, or so it would seem. "Mate, would you like to come?"

"Would I?" Harry asked, not knowing whether it was directed to Niall or at himself.

"Yes. Yes, you would. Its at Building C, level 2, activity lounge right behind the janitor's closet."

Harry tried to contain his excitement. "I'll be there in five minutes."

"See ya' then, lad." Then, another girl exclaimed his name, which he started to say before hanging up, "Ashley, I'm on the fu-"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had the worst hangover the next day. He woke up on a dirty floor, covered with sleeping bodies. He even had to peel this girl off of him as he stood up. Suddenly he had a rush to his head, then it pounded horribly. His eyes were itchy and were burning like the fires of Hell. He surveyed the room laid out in front him. Empty beer cans littering the entire space. 

The lights were turned off, and there was barely any light shining in from outside. Harry looked to the clock that read something like (his vision was still blurry; he tried to rub his eyes but that didn't work) 5:?? AM. He couldn't see the rest of the numbers but saw that it was five and knew it was just too late to try to sleep again. 

Plus, there was no space, unless you wanted to sleep on top of a sweaty, partially dressed girl who was sleeping on top of another guy who was sleeping (with his back on him) Niall. 

Harry would have to ask Niall about that sleeping assortment later.

He walked out of the door and gently pulled it shut (its not like they were sober enough to wake up yet anyway).

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its not that Harry never went to parties. Niall would invite him to them, but rarely did he go. In middle school, of course he did, because he didn't have anyone else. His mother seemed to always be working (which wasn't an exaggeration), and his sister was still being hormonal and judgmental and rude and loud and obnoxious (that's what he always called her during their little fights which happened horribly often), so Niall was all he had.

He had gone out, at the beginning of his friendship, every weekend with the Nialler (that's what people called him: the Nialler). After long enough, though, about the middle of tenth grade, he started getting sick (literally) of all his hangovers and the sweaty people and the bitter, bitter alcohol.

Niall usually shrugged it off when Harry had then made up excuses to not attend them. But after so long Niall became suspicious about it. Harry, by that time, had made his 'artsy' friends and didn't really need Niall (as much; Niall was still his world, though). So, when Niall had called him at a party once, and Harry was at one of their plays, Harry said "sorry, Jessie has a thing." Then Niall said, "Who's Jessie." Harry was proud to reply with, "My friend." Niall was not so thrilled.

They had their first fight the day after that phone call. It scared Harry a lot, more than it should. Niall was just a friend, why did Harry care so much? Plus, he didn't even mean for it to sound harsh or anything, he just liked for Niall to know that he had friends. Friends other than Niall (and some drunken party girls who weekly attended the parties). Niall had called him about one in the afternoon the next day, and it was surprising for him to hear when Gemma called up to his room and said, "Harry, its for you." He usually didn't get many phone calls; his other friends didn't even know his number. 

So that's how he knew it was Niall.

He had a stomach pain before he even got up from his bed and went out of his room. It got worse when he picked up the phone that was rested on the entertainment counter, beside the TV. It got worse when Gemma looked at him weirdly from the couch, who was possibly wondering why anyone would ever want to talk to her lame, wiry-built little brother.

It fell physically lethal when he picked up the phone and held it shakily to his ear.

"Who's Jessie."

Harry gulped. Niall's voice was even but not really. It was angry.

His was weak but trying hard not to be. "A person."

"No shit, he's a person."

"Its a she."

"Really?"

"No, I would just lie to you about that." Harry said, his voice utterly dripping with sarcasm.

Niall scoffed. He had a growl deeply set in his voice; it was anger, pure anger. "Well, you did all the other times before."

"What are you-"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. All those fake excuses, every one worse than the last? 'My goldfish died'? 'I have to take my dog on a walk'? 'I'm sick'? God, Harry, you were at school perfectly fine that same day!" Harry flinched a bit, then looked up to see Gemma curiously and amusingly staring at him. She must hear him yelling.

"Actually, I said ' a dog', not 'my dog'.." It slipped out before Harry could help it.

"Goddammit, Harry! It. Doesn't. Even. Matter!"

"If it doesn't matter than why are you yelling?"

"Because I'm your freakin' best friend who you tell everything to and your my freakin' best friend too!"

"Who you tell everything too?" Harry asked, his voice innocent.

"It. Doesn't. Matter. Harry." Niall said, each word stronger than the last.

"Yeah, it does!" Harry loudly yelled back.

Niall was quiet. Harry never yelled at him before.

Harry's voice cracked. "Niall, are you saying that you don't tell my everything?"

Niall sighed before starting with, "Harry it doesn't-"

"Yes it does if it means you don't!" Harry screamed back. Gemma's eyes were wide.

"Harry, I don't have to tell you everything."

"But I have to? Why?"

"Harry, I became your friend, that doesn't mean you have the right to-"

"Wait." Harry cut in, now understanding all of this. "Are you saying, then, Niall, my best friend," He paused for a second for a mocking dramatic effect. He gasped with intense sarcasm. "That I should be grateful that you're my best friend and do not have the right to yell at you and I owe you for even spending a second around a peasant like me?"

Niall was quiet.

Harry was fuming.

Then he laughed bitterly. He should not fret over this. He has other friends. "You," He laughed again. "make me sick."

Then he hung up. Not like Niall was going to reply anyway.

Then he cried. Gemma held him in her arms and he cried into her shoulder.

Its not that Harry never went to parties. Niall would invite him to them, but rarely did he go.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air was bitterly cold when Harry stepped outside. He shivered, and realized he neither have a coat nor a sweater. The sky was still dark and he wasn't tired, so he continued down the sidewalk. After passing by the vacant field, he strolled on and passed his French building. The path continued so he did too. 

Finally, the path ended. 

He ended up by a local coffee shop. 

The path was intersected by a different one, now onto a different trail to a different destination, but Harry liked coffee so he walked through the front glass door.

It smelled amazing once he walked in, as he walked up to the counter.

After ordering a large coffee, and receiving it from a girl about his age, he notices something. "Vanessa?" He asked.

She smiled slightly. "Hi, Harry." He looked around. "You work here?" She smirked, then said, "No, I just stopped by and am volunteering to waste my time selling stuff to tired people."

He laughed slightly, wrapping his hands more around his cup. "Funny."

She shrugged. "I know."

He laughed again and said, "Well, I gotta go and stuff, and you have to volunteer and stuff."

She nodded. "I know."

He grinned again and walked away, and toward the back of the place and seated himself at a booth table. Sitting himself down, he looked out of the window. It seemed to get even darker out, if that was possible.

Then someone sat down across from him at the table. "Harry?"

He winced. He didn't bother looking over at them. He kept his vision on the gloomy scenery outside. "What do you want, Louis."

Louis cleared his throat awkwardly. His voice was weak; innocent. "I don't know, we haven't spoken for a while, and.."

"I know." He looked over at him now. "And..?"

Louis bit his lip, his vision now returning to the table. "Have you been, you know, okay, and such?"

"Just peachy." Harry brought the cup up to his lips and sipped it. He cringed and muttered curse words into the shop's air.

Louis laughed a little. "You have to get used to it."

Harry kept a stone-face. "I will."

Louis then let his shoulders drop and sighed deeply. "Is this because of what that guy said? Harry, you know that we aren-"

"I know. I know, Louis. Now if that's all you needed to say, then please go."

Louis whispered. "Okay."

Louis got up and went away and Harry continued to look out of the window.

Sure, he can get used to the coffee. But there was something we was certain he'd never get used to.


	12. Chapter 12 (Louis Tomlinson)

 

_**Chapter 12 (Louis Tomlinson):** _

 

Louis doesn't know what he does. Maybe he's like a Harry repelent; you know, like they have for bugs and such? Maybe its just a 'Harry Edition' of it. If there was such a thing, Louis must bathe in it. But he wishes he could just wash it off. He wishes he knew what the 'Caution' label said, what the side effects were. He just wanted to know what he did, is that so hard? He wishes he could just peel off the repelent that enveloped him, and reveal the uncovered version of himself to the young boy.

But he can't.

That's the problem.

He told all of this to his friend, Zayn.

They were currently situated behind a building, now nearly mid-morning the same day of the whole coffee fiasco. Zayn was leaning against the cold, graying bricks, with a vigarette in hand, as Louis was sitting in the fetal position against it, his hands wrapped tightly around his knees. As he finished saying what his problem was (only because Zayn asked him; its Zayn's fault that Louis started blabbering on about the stupid little boy and Louis' stupid actions to him).

"So, that's my problem."

"That's it?" Zayn raised an eyebrow.

Louis shrugged loosely, then rested his head on his knees. "Does it not seem like much?"

Zayn thought for a moment. "You met the boy about two weeks ago and helped him with his key. Then, the day after, you awkwardly talked to him for about a minute. You told him you were a junior. He left. Then you saw him with a girl watching your soccer game on that Friday. On Monday you gave him the nickname 'Haz' and he didn't hate it nor did he love it and then you waited for him after French in which popular classmates called him 'gay', basically. He seemed upset by it. Then you sat by him today and talked to him to see if anything was wrong. You made small talk. He did not like small talk, as I assume. You worried about him, he didn't care."

Louis glanced up at him. He squinted through the cigarette smoke. "Your point?"

"You still worry about him, and he still doesn't care."

 

* * *

 

Maybe Zayn had a point. Maybe he was just wasting his energy on this 'Harry'. Maybe he was reading too far between the lines, to the point of questioning if there were even lines to look through anyway. But then again, maybe it was all just a misunderstanding. Maybe Harry was having a bad week, or specifically, two weeks. Maybe Harry just really didn't like college, but he liked Louis. Maybe..

Someone walked into his room; it was Jessica.

"Why so down?" She asked (he could hear the playful mock in her voice)

"Not now, J."

He calls her 'J' because 'Jessica' is too formal and 'Jessie' is that one guy from Full House.

She walked over and sat down on his bed. She picked up her guitar, which was laynig on the floor, and positioned it.

"I heard them calling in the distance, so I packed my things and ran; far away from all the trouble I had caused with my two hands." Louis stared at the blue ceiling. Alone we traveled on with nothing but a shadow. We fled, far away." She stopped for a second. She smiled over at Louis. Louis contniued to look at blue.

"Hold your horses now, sleep until the sun goes down. Through the woods we ran, deep inside the mountain sound. Hold your horses now, sleep until the sun goes down, through the woods we ran."

Louis' eyes felt a bit dry.

"Some had scars and soem had scratches. It made me wonder about their past." Louis started shaking unvoluntarily. Jennifer tried hard to not notice it.

"And as I looked around I began to notice, that we were nothing like the rest."

 

He shut his eyes, breathing slowly through his mouth.

"Hold your horses now, sleep until the sun goes down. TYhrough the woods we ran, deep inside the mountain sound. Hold your horses now, sleep until the sun goes down. Through the woods we ran."

 

* * *

 


	13. Chapter 13(Harry Styles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles was a realist. He believed in marriage, yet not love. He believed in great coincidences, but not miracles. Louis Tomlinson was a believer. He believed in everything from love to Peter Pan. Harry Styles was going to college for writing, and Louis was for a soccer scholarship. What happens when everything Harry once denied, was now proven to be true?
> 
> (Larry Stylinson Frat AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Larry Stylinson  
> Characters: Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, Harry.  
> Guests (varies): Nick Grimshaw, Josh Devine, Jennifer Lawrence, Cher Lloyd, Taylor Swift, Stan Lucas, Andy Samuels.  
> Setting: College, first year.

_**Chapter 13 (Harry Styles):** _

 

It was Monday. He hung out with Taylor on both Saturday and Sunday. He got coffee from Vanessa again.

 

* * *

 

It was Tuesday. He still hadn't turned in his 'Favorite Word' assignment.

 

* * *

 

It was Wednesday and Harry saw Louis in the coffee shop. Sitting by himself.

 

* * *

 

On Thursday, he went to French and was a bit disappointed to see Louis was nowhere in sight.

 

* * *

 

He went on a date with Taylor on Friday. They went to a restaurant right after they went to the soccer game. Louis didn't spare them a glance.

 

* * *

 

On Saturday, Harry realized Louis hadn't spoken to him in a week.

 

* * *

 

On Sunday, he realized he was okay with that.

 


	14. Chapter 14(Both)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles was a realist. He believed in marriage, yet not love. He believed in great coincidences, but not miracles. Louis Tomlinson was a believer. He believed in everything from love to Peter Pan. Harry Styles was going to college for writing, and Louis was for a soccer scholarship. What happens when everything Harry once denied, was now proven to be true?
> 
> (Larry Stylinson Frat AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Larry Stylinson  
> Characters: Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, Harry.  
> Guests (varies): Nick Grimshaw, Josh Devine, Jennifer Lawrence, Cher Lloyd, Taylor Swift, Stan Lucas, Andy Samuels.  
> Setting: College, first year.

_**Chapter 14 (Both):** _

 

 

Louis lost count of the days.

All he knows is that now its the first day of October and the wind is intense and the sky is dark. It hasn't snowed yet but he knows it will soon enough. The days have been long and his classes are hard but none-the-less exceptional. He had been taking general classes, like Math and Science and such, while practicing soccer every day. It was a busy schedule, but its not like he'd have anything better to do anyway.

And there's one little problem.

He's sad.

It wasn't always like this.

It developed over the past month or so.

He knows he's home sick, and that he misses his sisters. He's just sad about it all. The changes, everything, really..

His friends have been nice about his sadness, to the most part. Zayn was frustrated at first; for a while, actually. He finally came around when he realized Louis wasn't going to get better anytime soon, at least not without his help. His other friend, Stan, has tried to distract him from all the bad thoughts and humor him but with seldom luck.

Louis doesn't know what is going on.

But he wants it to stop.

He wasn't always sad.

It wasn't always like this.

It developed over the last three weeks, and only has gotten worse.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry has lost count of the days. He goes to class and does his homework but he doesn't know what's going on. His relationship with Taylor is getting stronger and steadier and that's a good thing. Right? He never has been the type for "commitment" and such, but it feels right (or at least he thinks so).

He's become closer with Jessica and hangs out with her a lot more than she used to. She talks about Louis sometimes and then he gets mad.

That's the one little problem.

He's mad.

It was always like this; he just didn't let this side show through (or he at least had things to take so it didn't). But he didn't take those things anymore. He was supposed to, but he didn't.

He would get angry at the most random times, though. It was just a sudden thing. Vanessa is patient about it, she's very chill with it. He gets coffee from her a lot now; she's okay with his little freak-outs.

Jessica isn't so much. She tries to hide her fear from her eyes, usually by picking up her guitar and playing a song for him. He doesn't know what it is, but it sounds like "Hold your horses now," or something. That's the only line he can hear, because most of the time his heart is still pounding loudly in his ears and his palms are bleeding from pressing his fingertips into them.

She tries to help but he's still mad.

He yells and is a horrible human being.

It was always like this.

It just became worse over the past months or so.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles was a realist. He believed in marriage, yet not love. He believed in great coincidences, but not miracles. Louis Tomlinson was a believer. He believed in everything from love to Peter Pan. Harry Styles was going to college for writing, and Louis was for a soccer scholarship. What happens when everything Harry once denied, was now proven to be true?
> 
> (Larry Stylinson Frat AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Larry Stylinson  
> Characters: Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, Harry.  
> Guests (varies): Nick Grimshaw, Josh Devine, Jennifer Lawrence, Cher Lloyd, Taylor Swift, Stan Lucas, Andy Samuels.  
> Setting: College, first year.

 

**_Chapter 15 (Harry Styles):_ **

 

" ~~Love~~ "

" ~~Hurt~~ "

" ~~Serendipity~~ "

" ~~Emerald~~ "

He didn't have a favorite word.

He cannot do this assignment.

There were too many words that he hated.

It was currently a Friday night, and he had just gotten back from a date with Taylor (in which he kissed her on the cheek goodnight). It was nice; they went to a movie, then to that same restaurant afterward. Finally, they ended it up by taking a midnight stroll to her dorm room, and he kissed her cheek. It was soft and warm, her milky skin like silk. Neither a pore nor a pimple, she had the perfect skin. Not only that, her body was impeccably fit, and she had endless legs to die for.

Her touch was gentle but thrilling, and Harry now discovered that he liked her.

He truly liked her.

Which only made him more confused.

 

* * *

 

 

Jessica knocked once on his door before she came in.

She gently shut it behind her, making as little noise as she could.

Harry didn't even turn nor did he flinch.

"You're not gonna play a song, right."

He currently was hunched over his desk, papers balled up or ripped around him; it was like a mountain of them.

She sighed, then tried her best to smile. "Harry.."

"Because I am busy and do not have time for a song right now."

"Umm, actually, Harry-"

"Even if its something like 'Mountain Sound' or whatever, even 'Rhythm of Love', I mean as much as I think that song is satisfactory, I don't h-"

"Harry!" She suddenly yelled.

He whimpered a bit. He tried to not look frightened and disheveled as she continued.

"Harry," She started over again, lowering her voice.

He knew that voice.

People use that voice when they're going to say something that someone may not like or want to hear and they try to use it because they think it'll 'calm' them or be 'soothing' and not upset them. Harry knew that voice and he hated that voice. And she was using that voice.

"Harry, its about Louis."

Harry knew why she was using that voice.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the hospital he was a bit shaken up. Not only had he hated the smell of cleaning products (one of the several reasons why at home his room was always a bit of a mess), he also hated blood and he also hated crazy, hormonal people.

Which is quite ironic..

They had been sitting in those padded, fancy waiting room chairs for several minutes now. No one had called them back, because they were working on him.

Working on what on him, Harry currently was unsure.

He was also unsure of why Jennifer thought he'd care about Louis, its not like they were friends or anything. Sure, they talked, but if everyone was friends with anyone they'd ever spoken to, this world maybe wouldn't be so messed up.

The receptionist tapped away on her keyboard, as nurses spoke in the break room, as the sink was on in the women's bathroom. Lots of noises, lots of everything, it was very overwhelming, and..

"Residents of Rebecca George?"

Harry sighed.

Not yet.

Jennifer tapped him on the arm gently. "You okay?"

He shrugged. He really didn't know how to answer that. "What do you want me to be."

"Whatever you're feeling is what I want you to be."

"That's a first." Harry mumbled, staring at the tiled floor.

"What do you mean, I always-" She started, a bit annoyed, but Harry cut in and reassured her with, "No, no, not just you. Just, that's a first, you know?" His voice was weaker and more understanding than he wanted it to be.

She nodded. She knew.

It was nice to have someone who understood; and she did, which Harry just realized.

"How do you know Louis?" Harry looked up to Jessica, waiting for an answer.

She sighed, then smiled. Its like she remembered that day perfectly. "Well, we were in first year. You know how all the new freshmans have an assembly, and stuff? Like before the year begins? Well, we did, too. So, there we were, all in these crowded auditorium. We were all, like, brand new at this and scared out of our minds. But then there's Louis. When the principle introduced himself on the huge stage, on that fancy podium, looking professional, he had this whole speech, too. Everyone was quiet and wanted to hear it, as if they hadn't, then their life would be over. So we were all listening."

"Then he asked a question, saying, "Are you guys excited for the next four years?" But it wasn't meant for anyone. Still, Lou broke out into hysterics. He was, like, hunched over in his seat laughing. The principle, and everyone else, were watching him. Still he laughed and laughed until he was tearing up. Then he said, "Why would we be excited? Its gonna be bloody hell." That's when I knew he was awesome. And that's what I said after we all left the auditorium and were supposed to go visit our dorms and such. So I walked up to him and stuck my hand out saying, "You're awesome. I'm Jessica." Then he smiled. He said, "Nice to meet you, Jessica. I'm Awesome."

Then she laughed a bit. It was a sad laugh, though.

"I wasn't officially sure what his name was until a couple weeks later. I only knew him as 'awesome', and that's what I called him. I called him awesome."

He smiled briefly over at her. "Really?"

She nodded.

"Well, he is."

He didn't agree or disagree with that.

"Residents of Louis Tomlinson?"

Jessica shot up out of her seat. Harry didn't want to get up. He was sure it was because the seat was so comfy.

Then she sent him a look and he noticed the tears in her eyes. He got up.

 

* * *

 

A nurse led them down a long hallway full of closed, white doors and hand-sanitizer dispensers. Harry walked right beside Jessica, and reached his hand out. She grabbed it and squeezed it tight. He could tell her hands were shaking a little.

He still couldn't get used to the fact that Louis is in the hospital for who-knows-what and for who-knows-long.

Then the nurse stopped in front of a propped-open door. Harry could see the end of the bed but nothing else.

Then the nurse left them there and Harry hesitantly pushed open the door.

Louis was awake and his neck was propped up on a pillow, his skin white as porcelain and eyes duller than ever before. Harry gulped slightly.

"Hi." Jessica croaked, running over to his bedside. Harry stayed where he was; right at the door, in case he needed a quick exit.

Louis stared at her, recognition in his eyes. Still, they were dull.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him, he could barely shrug.

She asked Harry that question earlier, a few minutes ago, actually.

Now he knew the answer to it.

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat; his Adam's apple bobbing shakily.

Harry felt sick.

"Louis, why?" Jessica asked, obviously wanting (needing) an answer from Louis. Something, just anything. Harry could see the desperation in her eyes.

Still, he couldn't talk. Louis was too weak.

"Louis Tomlinson." She warned, "Why did you do this to yourself? Hurt yourself like this?"

Harry was a bit shocked that she was so urgent about this; usually she was the one to not worry about things until a better time, and to play good music until that better time came. Jessica let a single tear fall. It crawled down her blotchy skin, and down the curve of her neck. It stopped at the collar of her hoodie.

Then Louis spoke.

His voice was barely audible but just enough.

He spoke two words; two words that hit Harry hard.

Not only that, but it seemed as if Louis had just noticed Harry was in the room. His eyes shone of something Harry would not like to describe.

"Why not?"

Harry spun around and ran out of the room as fast as humanly possible.


	16. Chapter 16 (Harry Styles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles was a realist. He believed in marriage, yet not love. He believed in great coincidences, but not miracles. Louis Tomlinson was a believer. He believed in everything from love to Peter Pan. Harry Styles was going to college for writing, and Louis was for a soccer scholarship. What happens when everything Harry once denied, was now proven to be true?
> 
> (Larry Stylinson Frat AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Larry Stylinson  
> Characters: Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, Harry.  
> Guests (varies): Nick Grimshaw, Josh Devine, Jennifer Lawrence, Cher Lloyd, Taylor Swift, Stan Lucas, Andy Samuels.  
> Setting: College, first year.

 

_**Chapter 16 (Harry Styles):** _

 

It was about four A.M. when Harry got back to his room. He stood outside of it, completely shaking. He was just a mess, sweat dripping down his neck and his hair matted to the outlines of his face. His eyes were red and itchy, and he had developed several bug bites on the run back. It seemed to be only twenty degrees but the sweat kept pouring. The run from the hospital was long, though.

Five miles, actually.

When he first entered the lobby, there was nobody in there (which he was grateful for; he didn't want anybody, even a janitor, to see him like this). So, remembering, he went into the elevator and punched his floor's button.

As it zoomed up, he had a sense of anxiousness. He didn't know why, though.

But when he reached his door, it was because he left Jessica there by herself, with only her, Louis, and her emotions.

Why didn't he think of that before he left?

But now it was too late and he was too tired to think of anything.

So he put his key in and walked in.

The room was dark, except for a lamp on Nick's dresser.

It was all quiet. Maybe if Harry was quiet enough, he wouldn't wake-

"Where were you?" Harry jumped back a bit. Then he noticed that Nick was sitting on his bed, waiting (for what, Harry wasn't sure yet).

"I was waiting all night. Where could you have been, anyway?"

Now Harry knew why.

"Didn't think it was a concern of yours." Harry mumbled, throwing himself down on his bed, laying on his back.

He stared up at the blue ceiling.

He shut his eyes.

Nick laughed; it was extremely bitter and cold. "A concern? Mate, there's something you need to know about this place. You can't leave yur room after 1 in the morning."

Harry said with anger, "But that's not fair, you and Cher always are-"

Then Nick cut in. "And if you do, you need to be really sneaky about it." He finished what he was saying before.  
Harry opened his eyes only to roll them. Then he closed them again. "Look, okay, you're sounding like my mum. 'S not your problem, so don't worry. Okay?"

Nick didn't reply. He only shut off his lamp and laid down.

Soon enough, Nick fell asleep.

Harry could not.

Too much was on his mind and he was still shaking.

So he got up and showered.

He knew where he was going, but not for the same reasons as before.

 

* * *

 

  
"I need you to drive me somewhere." She raised her eyebrows. "Harry, I'm working.."

"It'll only take a couple minutes, if that." Harry pleaded. He had gotten dressed and still had soaking wet hair as he ran down to the coffee shop (it was a very much shorter run than awhile before).

Vanessa sighed. She looked around carefully. Her voice was cautious. "Okay, fine. Just, only a short drive, okay? I can't take you to Doncaster or anything."

Harry smiled. " 'S not a drive to Doncasta', I swear."

She giggled a little before slipping off her apron and folding it to put under the counter.

"Okay," She spoke with a slight sigh. "Let's drive."

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up in the hospital's waiting room.

He doesn't know when he got there, but then he smells coffee. It all comes back to mind. Vanessa had driven him in her red, nearly broken down junk car and dropped him off with a 'good luck, Harry'. he knew why she was saying that, though. Jessica was going to be mad at him.

Well, of course, she was. He left her and everything. If he were in her shoes, he would be infuriated.

So Harry had walked inside and asked the receptionist about Louis Tomlinson, and she said he was on medication now and was still asleep and under careful watch. No additional visitors for another two hours. So Harry had sat down and the chair was comfy so he fell asleep.

That's when he heard the nurse lady say "Louis Tomlinson can be seen now" to him. So he nodded and got up and he walked the same route that he had only hours before.

When he got to the room the door was closed. His stomach muscles tightened and his throat was sore and he was stiff and tired and his muscles ached, but he still reached for the doorknob anyway. He turned it and pushed it open and saw Jessica holding Louis' limp hand with tears streaming down his face.

She turned her head up to look at him. "The doctors say he'll be alright."

He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. "Then why are you sad?"

But he guesses that came out a little ruder than he thought it would, because she turned back and glared at him. "Harry, honey, my best friend just attempted to kill himself and I can't be sad? I can't be sad because my b-best f-friend tried to die, and on purpose, too? My god, Harry," Her voice was now so weak and cracked that Harry almost cried right there, "He tried to _kill_ himself."

Then she started crying again and got up and hugged him and said sorry. Then he said he was sorry too for leaving and she waved it off. "I know its stressful, I would have left, too, if I wasn't such darn good friends with him."

Then she glanced at Louis, "Damnit Louis. _Why?_ "

But of course he couldn't hear her because he was asleep.

And Harry hugged her tighter and she cried and he had too admit he was getting a bit sad himself.

 

* * *

 

 

They left the hospital Sunday morning and with about four hours of sleep. She hadn't slept at all in the past two days, and you could definitely tell. Her bags under her eyes were turning people and her skin was blotched and her eyes were dangerously bloodshot.

It looked like either she was a zombie, or she had the worst, most horrible hangover that ever existed. But, in reality, she was worried about her happy best friend who is now sad. It sounds simple but its anything but.  
Jessica called Vanessa to pick them up and she arrived only a couple minutes later. She said she was on her lunch break (or at least, that's what her excuse was if her manager caught her leaving during work hours).

So Vanessa got out of the car and told the honest truth. "Jesus, you two look _horrible_."

 

* * *

 

 

"You really care about that Louis, kid, doncha'." Nick teased him when he walked in and saw Harry laying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The blue took up his vision. He decided to not even glance at Nick. He could tell it was Nick because of the smoke that now filed the room.

He coughed slightly. "Why would you think that."

"Well, I heard you were at the hospital."

"So?"

"To visit Louis."

"Can't I visit him or something?"

"You were there for a day and a half straight."

"And..?"

"My point is, Harry, you care about him and you don't want to admit it."

Harry scoffed. "I was there to support my friend. Her name's Jessica, and she needed someone with her. I felt bad."

Nick laughed a little, a deep chuckle from the bottom of his throat. "Okay, Harry. Think what you want."

Nick, as it sounded, picked up one of his textbooks and stereo. He added one more thought before leaving again.

"It takes a while to get out of denial."


	17. Chapter 17 (Louis Tomlinson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles was a realist. He believed in marriage, yet not love. He believed in great coincidences, but not miracles. Louis Tomlinson was a believer. He believed in everything from love to Peter Pan. Harry Styles was going to college for writing, and Louis was for a soccer scholarship. What happens when everything Harry once denied, was now proven to be true?
> 
> (Larry Stylinson Frat AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Larry Stylinson  
> Characters: Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, Harry.  
> Guests (varies): Nick Grimshaw, Josh Devine, Jennifer Lawrence, Cher Lloyd, Taylor Swift, Stan Lucas, Andy Samuels.  
> Setting: College, first year.

 

_**Chapter 17 (Louis Tomlinson):** _

 

Louis was checked out of the hospital the next day.

It was a Monday (or so he had been told), and he had been situated in there since Friday. It was an unknown reason to why he attempted suicide, but he was nearly certain that it was because of his home life. Being raised, he had an unstable family.

His older sister, Lottie, had been taken into the wrong crowd from the young age of 15. It all went downhill from there; parties, booze, drugs, etc. It all invaded her life and came as quite a shock when he was looking for his comb in her room one day and instead found a stash of weed. He had first thought that maybe, just maybe, she was just delivering them to someone. But when he noticed there was a large amount gone, he knew that was not it.

He had several young sisters, too. He thought he'd be a huge role model on them, but since he was only a couple weeks till he headed off to college as a freshman, he knew he couldn't. So he tried his best to call every night and talk to all of them and give them the best advice of any problem he could think of. He didn't want them to turn out like Lottie. He didn't want anyone to turn out like her. Its not Lottie's fault, though. She was stressed at the time. They all were, actually.

It was because of his parents.

His dad had committed suicide when Louis was only a child (he was, specifically, eleven years and ten months old).

It was the end of September. School had just started up again for another nine months, and Louis was thrilled. He was excited to be entering seventh grade, for he heard good things about the teachers and classes and such. Also, he could finally enter his junior high's soccer team, which he had been wanting for longer than he could have kept count for. So he was happy and he thought everyone else was too.

That was not the case.

It was a Friday night and they were watching a movie (since it was Family Movie Night). His father came home from a long day of work, and after rejecting a kiss from his mom, he made up an excuse and headed fo the bathroom. After a little while longer the movie ended and they were all sent to bed.

It was around eleven P.M. when Louis woke back up and had to urinate.

That's when he walked down the hallway and past all the bedroom doors and walked up to the slightly open one. The light was off but he heard something.

It was around 11:11 when he pushed it fully open.

He didn't scream nor did he cry. He just didn't know why his father was covered in blood and why his mother was cuddled into him, completely broken down in hysterics and hyperventilating. He didn't know why there was a note on the sink, with red fingerprints and tear streaks in the writing.

All he knew was the letter said,

"I've been like this for a while. More than you would possibly like to think and know.

To my beloved children: Do not do this. Daddy just needed a little vacation, is all.

To my dearest wife: Please don't let them do this.

I love you all and hope to see you soon (but not too soon).

Love, The Tommo Daddy. xx"

Then Louis set the letter back down and stared at the scene. There was a razor and something hidden: determination. And boy, was there lots of it. He couldn't even see Daddy's skin because it was all covered in cuts. He had rolled up his work shirt and taken his suit jacket off and laid it over the tub's side, folded perfectly without a wrinkle nor stray sleeve.

His back was leaning against the wall while his legs were straight out in front of him, shoes taken off and everything. The shoes were sat by eachother and right by the toilet. He tucked the end of the laces into the shoe, and had lined them up perfectly with the other.

Its like his father thought about this.

He had thought about this for a while; or at least it looked like it.

Well, the note said that he had, so of course he thought about this.

Louis didn't know what to do but he now knew what happened. His father had ended his life because of bad feelings. Bad thoughts took over his brain and told him to do this. His father didn't have a choice; it just... kinda happened?

That's what Louis convinced himself with and walked out of the bathroom and back down the hall and into his room. He walked to Lottie's bed which was against the corner opposite side of Louis'.

He poked her enough to wake her and said, "I don't think Daddy's alright."

She raised her eyebrows, sitting up and stretching her arms.

With a yawn she muttered, "What do you mean?"

"Bad thoughts told him to do this."

She narrowed her eyes in on him. "Do _what_ , Lou?" Curiosity and hesitance filed her still groggy voice.

He stuttered but that was enough for her to shoot out of bed and sprint down the hallways and burst thought the already-open door. He heard a shrilling scream and ran down the hallway and up beside her. Their mother was now asleep, but its not like she would've noticed them anyway. She was too busy crying her dear heart out when Louis first walked in on the horrific scene.

Lottie shook and her mouth quivered and she turned to Louis and whispered, Go make sure the girls are still settled into bed and if they aren't tuck them back in."

He looked up at her with big eyes that were bluer then they ever were before. "Is Daddy okay?"

She looked away from him; she couldn't handle giving him the honest truth. So she managed. "That could be too polysemous for me to answer."  
He didn't know what that meant but left anyway and went to the girls' rooms.

 

* * *

 

Louis had started cutting the week after that all happened.

 

* * *

 

 

He sat alone in his dorm room with only silence to surround him. He remembers the feeling of a razor on his skin and misses it. Hell, he craves for it. But he doesn't have one because they took any sharp object out of his room already (he had checked).

So he was laying on his back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

He remembers Jennifer asking why he did it.

And he hadn't answered because he neither could physically talk and did not mentally know an answer to that.

But now he could talk and was sure she was going to ask him again.

But a few moments afterward, when a tentative knock was sounded on his already-open door (they demanded for him to keep it that way, at least for now), she only came in and sat down on his bed.

She positioned her guitar on her lap and began to play.

"Happiness hit her like a train on a track, coming towards her stuck still no turning back. She hid around corners and she hid under beds. She killed it with kisses, and from it, she fled. With every bubble she sank with her drink, and washed it away down the kitchen sink."  
Louis tried his best to smile but cold not, even though this was his favorite band and his favorite song.

"The dog days are over, the dog days are done. The horses are coming, so you better run. Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father. Run for your children, for your _sisters_ and brothers." She emphasized sisters which made Louis chuckle a tiny bit. "Leave all your love and your longing behind, you cant carry it with you if you want to survive."  
Her voice was soothing but filled with hope. "The dog days are over, the dog days are done. Can you hear the horses? Because here they come." She then slowed down on the guitar until it fully stopped.  
"And I never wanted anything from you, except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh."

  
Then she jammed back out, the guitar's sound filling the room entirely. Her voice was lifted up and better vocally sounding then ever before. "Happiness hit her, like a bullet in the head. Struck from a great height, by someone who should know better than that. The dog days are over, the dog days are done. Can you hear the horses?"

She took a deep breath and stopped playing.

A moment later she continued. "Because here they come." She held out that note beautifully.

She then repeated the main verse and ended it with,  
"The dog days are over! The dog days are done! The horses are coming, so you better run!"

When she finished, she looked over at him. She had a look of want in her eyes, like she wanted him to be happy again.

And even though he wasn't, not yet at least, he did smile quite a bit (and this time it was not forced).


	18. Chapter 18 (Harry Styles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles was a realist. He believed in marriage, yet not love. He believed in great coincidences, but not miracles. Louis Tomlinson was a believer. He believed in everything from love to Peter Pan. Harry Styles was going to college for writing, and Louis was for a soccer scholarship. What happens when everything Harry once denied, was now proven to be true?
> 
> (Larry Stylinson Frat AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Larry Stylinson  
> Characters: Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, Harry.  
> Guests (varies): Nick Grimshaw, Josh Devine, Jennifer Lawrence, Cher Lloyd, Taylor Swift, Stan Lucas, Andy Samuels.  
> Setting: College, first year.

__

_**Chapter 18 (Harry Styles):** _

__

When Harry walked into the coffee shop on Tuesday morning, he headed straight for the counter. "Hey," He said, with a bit of a smirk. She nodded, and set straight to make his coffee that he asks for everyday. When she came back, and he handed her money, she pointed out that she made it extra strong.

"You'll need it," She muttered, and looked down. He was going to ask why but when he turned around he knew. He just knew.

And he knew he couldn't avoid it because of everything that happened only days before. But then again, what does he owe this guy? Nothing.

So why did Harry walk over and sit across from him?

He doesn't know.

But he knows Louis smiled and had a certain glint in his eyes when he muttered, "Hey."

Louis gulped before whispering, "Hi."

Harry sighed. He looked out the window to avoid eye contact. "How've you been?"

Louis kept quiet. Then he jested again, weaker than before. "I've been better."

Harry knew it was a joke but still he didn't laugh nor recognize the humor with a grin.

He took a large sip of the coffee and the older boy spoke again, "Have you gotten used to it?"

Harry glanced over at him quizzically.

"The coffee, I mean," Louis sputtered out quickly, then looked back down at the table.

"You could say." Harry murmured tiredly.

Louis gulped again and fiddled with his hands that were neatly folded on his lap.

And that was that. That was all they needed.

But Louis didn't know that at the time so he conversed with, "So, how's col-"

Harry shot back up out of his seat ad said, "Look, Louis, I gotta go."

Louis nodded and closed his eyes. "Okay." He whimpered.

Harry only rolled his eyes and walked away and out of the coffee shop, not a glance back at Louis, nor a wave or a 'Bye, Louis'.

He owed that boy nothing. Absolutely nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

When he headed to French, it was raining quite hard and he was quite mad. Nick was smoking in his room again, and had been using Harry's pillow to put out his cigarettes. Also, Cher was more rude and snarly than usual (which he didn't think was possible). So, he was not having a good day.

He was about half way down when he heard someone say, "Lou, isn't that your friend?" Then he sighed and stopped to look over at who said it. A few feet to his side was Louis and some guy with brown hair and a stocky-build.

Louis was tucking his chin in and stared at the ground, while the shorter guy was poking him in the side with his elbow. Harry pressed his lips together and spoke, "May I help you?" Louis stopped walking for a second. He gulped.

Then he continued walking and casually stated, "No, no." Then he whispered something to his friend and his friend looked over and mumbled, "Nice meeting you, then.." Harry nodded once then hurried on to make it to French on time; he knew he just didn't want to be soaking wet and didn't want to be late. Not because he felt bad. No, no, not at all.

Why would he, anyway?

 

* * *

 

 

He was in his room studying for French when Taylor walked in. "You called..?" She asked with a slight smile on her face. He nodded. "Can you help me, you know, study?" He asked meekly, while scratching the back of his neck. There was a moment of silence but then she smirked and pulled up a chair by his desk, which he was also sitting at. "Commençons."

He just looked at her.

She laughed a little. "It means 'let's get started'." Then she glanced down at his paper and added, "Wow, you're gonna need a lot of work, Styles."

Then she glanced up at him and grinned. "But you're worth it."

That was the first time he blushed in a long while.

 

* * *

 

 

It was around midnight when Harry decided to take a walk. He strolled along the campus, taking different paths as the moon shined lowly above him. One of those paths, though, ended up being right beside a certain soccer field. On that certain soccer field was a certain player with tan skin and blue eyes that could shine even under moonlight.

Harry slowed down a bit, shoving his hands into that leather jacket (he was hoping to bump into Jennifer, but with no luck; instead, he bumped -not literally- into someone else he did not care to bump -again, not literally- into).

Louis was jogging up and down the field, each time a little more than the last. Harry recognized this as 'suicide runs'. But why at midnight, and all alone? That was a little out of the ordinary. (Then again, Harry thought, _Louis_ was a bit out of the ordinary). Then Harry looked more closely and saw his legs shaking and him taking shaky breaths. Harry started to worry and started walking forward.

"Louis," He called. He looked over from the starting position and wiped some sweat from his blue (still shining eyes). Louis tried to muster a smile but couldn't somehow. Harry frowned a bit. "You okay? Do you wanna stop?"

Louis whimpered a little (which only made Harry's anxiety worsen for the older boy), then spoke steadily, "Just one more. Just one more, and I'll be done. Okay?"

Harry nodded even though it wasn't really supposed to be a deal or a proposition. He just wanted Louis to stop before he'd have to stay at the hospital again (he meant both of them; if Louis was going to the hospital, Harry would have to, as well).

So Louis started again and went farther than before. But on the way back, he stopped.

Louis was on the ground before Harry could even finish saying, "Lou, you alr-"

 

* * *

 

 

Somehow Harry ended up dragging Harry into the lobby and into the elevator and into his room and onto his bed. He was sweating and shaking and woke Nick up accidentally from all the panting and movement. (Also, he accidentally flipped on their light before he saw Nick's sleeping figure in his bed).

"What is going-" Nick started, but Harry beat him. "He was running on the field and passed out, and I don't know.."

Nick was already up and headed towards their fridge. "That's Louis, right?"  
Harry narrowed his eyes at the smirking guy. "So..?"  
Nick only grinned and held back his next comment. "Nothing," He muttered, pulling out a mug from their cabinet and picking up the ice pack he got from the refrigerator. "Its nothing."

Nick seemed to snicker as he walked back over and Harry's face reddened (he was sure it was from anger and frustration; not the horrible other option). "What's with this stuff?" Harry asked, changing the subject. Nick sent a teasing glance his way, knowing he purposely asked that to avoid humiliation from the last discussion. Then, pressing the ice-pack to Louis' left temple (since the other one was pressed down on his pillow; which was still covered in little burnt-out cigarette buds), he whispered to not wake him yet, "Well, the freezing cold effect of this numbs the headache he'll have when he wakes up. And the tea will soothe his throat, since with what it looks like he is dehydrated and will need something refreshing but also soothing to drink."

Harry nodded and tried to hide his amusement for how and why he knew all of that. Nick sent a little look his way and explained. "My mum's a nurse."

Harry nodded again and sighed. he sucked in a nervous breath and muttered, "So, when's he gonna wake up?"

Nick bit back his smile and answered with, "In a few moments, actually."

Before Harry could even reply, Louis' eyelids fluttered. "Where-" Louis started to say, but then his voice cracked. Nick lipped "the tea" to Harry, and Harry got up[ and rushed over, getting the drink ready. Once done seconds later, he rushed back over and carefully handed the steaming drink to him.

After a long sip, Louis muttered, looking around, "Where am I?"

Harry swallowed and tried to reply. After looking out of the window and not into Louis' hopelessly innocent eyes, and the crinkles around them from trying to adjust to the light, he mustered up the courage to whisper, "My room." Before Louis could ask another useless question, he added, "You fainted."

"Why?" He asked, and Harry started to get irritated for no particular reason. The boy just woke up in a strange room in a strange building and at midnight with a stranger holding an ice-pack to his pounding head, of course he'll have some questions.

Then, Nick got up and stretched his arms. Walking towards the door, whilst putting his shoes on, "I'm gonna crash at Cher's tonight, looks like you two need to figure this out."

Harry couldn't ignore the little smirk Nick had on his lips as he glanced to the two guys. Harry reddened again, and knew why this time.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, I passed out while running?" Louis said, pain and embarrassment in his voice. Harry nodded sheepishly. Louis pressed the pillow to his face, still laying on his back. "Wow, that's pathetic." Harry bit his lip to sop from defending him; he wasn't his friends. Friends defend and protect the other and nurture them, and-

Harry decided to stop that thought before it got out of hand (and before he realized that Louis was becoming something to him that he doesn't want him to be).

"You have class tomorrow, don't you?" Louis added after a minute.

Harry nodded again but then stupidly remembered that he couldn't see him (he still had the pillow pressed on his the front of his head). He cleared his throat and looked to the floor. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter.."

Louis groaned. "No, its fine. Look, I'll just go.."

Harry stood up way too fast and looked way too concerned. "No, Lou, stay. Just stay."

 

* * *

 

 

A few minutes later, Louis fell asleep in Harry's bed and Harry watched him peacefully from Nick's bed.

 

* * *

 

 

It was around 5 A.M. when Harry woke up to hear Louis on the phone right outside their door. He listened closely. "I know I was gonna study Math at your room and stuff, but I got kinda held up.. I know, J, I'll remember next time.. Look, I just got held up and stuff its fine.. No really I'm okay.. Look J, I'm really freaking okay I just fell asleep at Harry's and stuff- no, no, no, nothing happened- Really, J- Stop celebrating, jesus!- I just kinda fell asleep outside and he brought me to his room and helped me and stuff- But J, I know, I know he's really rude and stuff- I know you told me to stay away- But I couldn't.. J, the thing is, he called me Lou. Harry called me Lou."

Harry fell back asleep once Louis finished up the call.

He heard this before closing his eyes: "I think I like him, J. More than before."

 

* * *

 

 

When he woke up Louis was gone. He lefty a simple note: _"Had too much to think of. Went to get coffee. Lou xx"_

 

* * *

 

 

Somehow Harry ended up taking his coffee from Vanessa and handing her the change. She smirked at him slyly and said, "Extra strong again. You might need it."

But as Harry turned around and walked towards Louis' table he knew he wouldn't.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles was a realist. He believed in marriage, yet not love. He believed in great coincidences, but not miracles. Louis Tomlinson was a believer. He believed in everything from love to Peter Pan. Harry Styles was going to college for writing, and Louis was for a soccer scholarship. What happens when everything Harry once denied, was now proven to be true?
> 
> (Larry Stylinson Frat AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Larry Stylinson  
> Characters: Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, Harry.  
> Guests (varies): Nick Grimshaw, Josh Devine, Jennifer Lawrence, Cher Lloyd, Taylor Swift, Stan Lucas, Andy Samuels.  
> Setting: College, first year.

 

 

 

 

 

_**Chapter 19 (Harry Styles and his thoughts):** _

 

Harry didn't see him Wednesday when he got coffee. He didn't worry (too much).

 

* * *

 

He completely forgot about Louis on Thursday.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up Friday, his bed smelled like him.

 

* * *

 

On Saturday he decided he hated the smell of Louis.

 

* * *

 

On Sunday he hung out with Jennifer and she brought up Louis. Harry didn't get quite as mad as he usually did.

 

* * *

 

On Monday he realized Louis left a shoe.

 

* * *

 

On Tuesday he decided he should give it back, which (sadly but not really) meant he'd have to see him again (which was painful to think of but not really).

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

__

__

_**** _

__

_**Chapter 20 (Both):** _

"Hey man! You really need to start calling me more, ya' know?"

"Yeah, I know."

Niall sighed. "What ya doin'? You okay?"

It was actually October 31st and Harry hadn't seen Taylor since the day before and hadn't seen Louis for what seems like forever. He had past him several times on the way to French and went to his soccer games and made little chat but nothing important. He had grown closer to Taylor of course and he realized he'd been going out with her for nearly two months.

"Nothing much," So, right now Harry was smoking one of Nick's cigarettes and pacing his room. So was he okay?

"And yeah, I'm okay."

He was not.

"Awwh, well lad, do ya' wanna go to this party tonight?"

Harry smiled a little. "What do you think."

Niall chuckled. "Its at the swimming pool, right near the soccer field." (FYI: They had an outdoor swimming pool for the swimming team and it was right near the soccer field.)

"Do we have to dress up?" Harry joked.

"If you want to.. Actually, half the party is down at the pool and the other half is in that same room that you went to last time. I suggest the swimming part more, cause I mean, girls in bikinis in the moonlight? But if you were really considering the costume-part, there's gonna be booze. "

Harry needed booze. Soon.

"When's it start?"

"It already did."

"I'll be there soon."

"Nothing cliche, though, a'ight?"

"Noted."

Then Harry hung up and took one last drag of his cancer-stick before looking for something non-cliche.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis groaned when he heard the pounding bass in the background.

"Lou-ee!" Jennifer exclaimed through the phone.

"J, tell me you're not drunk.."

"Guess I can't tell you anything, haha!" She giggled obnoxiously.

He pulled the phone away from his ear a little because of the loudness. "What do you want, J?"

"Come with a costume down to Building C, level 2, activity lounge right behind the janitor's closet."  
Then she hung up.

He sighed once more before scavenging for a costume.

 

* * *

 

 

When Harry showed up to the room, he went straight trough the already-propped open door. The large room had bright lights flashing and he could already smell the alcohol and cigarettes. He loved it. Then he saw Niall in the corner talking to some girl, and as he walked over, Niall finally noticed him. Niall groaned at him. "Harry, I said something not cliche."

He looked down at himself. Is a vampire cliche?

"Well, I couldn't find much on a late notice.." Harry mustered up an excuse. Niall rolled his eyes slightly and said, "Well, have fun, buddy. I'm going out by the pool."

Harry's eye widened a little and said, "Wait, what? You said-"

"I said," Niall started, "You could stay in the party if you wanted. Me, I'm gonna to go out to the real fun."

Harry's shoulders dropped a little as Niall slung his arm around the girl he was chatting with and left the room coolly.

He sat down on bar stool and the senior working the other side asked, "What ya' want, kid?"

Harry was pleased that the guy didn't ask for an ID, then he realized this was a college party and they didn't have to be legal, anyway (if they didn't get caught, at least). "What's the strongest thing you have?"

The guy smirked. "Vodka it is." He leaned down to get it out of the cooler and handed it to him. "Have some fun, Edward Cullen." The guy playfully said, and Harry's jaw tightened. Then he realized (he's been doing a lot of realizing lately) that he was just joking and this was a party and he shouldn't take everything seriously.

So he smiled back and said, "You too, mate," before he got up and started walking to the bean-bag chairs. They were located near the bathroom, a few feet away from the dance floor (which was actually full of a lot of people at the time).

As he sat down on an orange one (which was situated by a bunch of others that was being sat on by people who were chatting among eachother). So he sat down and just watched the moving bodies on the dance floor when he saw Jennifer swinging her hips with some guy he'd never seen.

She noticed his stare and instantly a smile grew on her face as she yelled (which was barely audible over the music), "Harreh, my man! Come on over here, yo!" He knew it was going to be a long night, so he looked to his glass of vodka and just drank it all down like it was nothing.

Shakily standing up, he wandered over to her and suddenly the music was a little relaxing.

"Dance, dude, dance!" The guy she was with said to him, jabbing him in the side with his elbow. Harry did as he was told and danced with the two of them, spinning in circles and jumping on their tip-toes to the beat occasionally. The lights were bright in his eyes but he didn't care because adrenaline pumped through his veins (especially after his third glass of vodka).

His mind blanked and all he cared about was the music. Just the music and the sweating and the feeling he had right then. He forgot about his worries and just danced and danced and laughed and drank (but mostly drank). The air was suffocating but in the good way (which he now knew there was a good way).

But as the night progressed and more drinks were drank, a boy with blue eyes (who was in a magician costume) stumbled upon Jennifer and them. "Jennifer, I've been looking for you all night." He spat angrily at her, his words full of frustration. She only laughed. "Lou-ee, calm down. Just drink, and dance!"

Then that guy (who continued dancing and jumping) from before exclaimed again, "Dance, Lou-ee, dance!"

Louis knitted his eyebrows and looked at him, eyes squinted slightly. "Zayn, is that you? Why are you-"

Then suddenly Harry was saying, "Dance, Louis!" And suddenly he gave Louis a drink and Louis hesitantly drank it and suddenly they were dancing (louis stil was less drunk than any of them) and suddenly that was all he remembered.

 

* * *

 

 

When he woke up the next day he was on a plush blue couch in a room that was a bit larger than his. He craned his neck up to look around, but his head suddenly was pounding and his throat was sticky and his mouth was dry. His eyes were still trying to adjust to the room's natural light which was pouring in from the window, but he couldn't. So he squinted and then Louis came into his picture of vision.

"Look who's up now." Louis whispered, playfulness bouncing off his already delicate voice. Harry didn't reply. So Louis sucked in a breath and continued, "There was a party last night and you were hammered like a construction sight." He handed Harry a mug of tea and smiled at him.

Harry took in his features: the button nose, the thin, pale lips and the whiskers growing in around his jawline and cupid's bow. His eyes were sea-green with a hint of blue shining around the outline of them. His hair was messed up and pushed in different ways, like he slept on it weirdly.

The weirdest thing though, was Harry found it quite funny.

And cute. But in a 'my friend looks stupid' kind of way.

And he started laughing quite hard.

Louis grinned a little. "What is it?"

Harry only pointed at him. Louis jokingly rolled his eyes, saying, "Yes, I know I look like quite the mess. Have you seen yourself?" Harry shook his head, but continually laughed and held his stomach. Louis then started giggling, then they were both hysterically laughing for no reason.

It was all good.

Harry was okay and Louis was okay.

And that was all they cared about at the time.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't until Harry was walking back to his dorm that he realized when he was thinking to himself he called Louis his friend.

It was weird because he was very okay with that.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis was falling more in love with Harry than before (he didn't even think that was possible).

 


	21. Chapter 21

Suddenly November rolled around the corner. It was the day after the party, and Harry ahd just got back to his dorm to already find Jennifer sitting on his bed anxiously.

"Why are y-" Harry started confusedly, but she had cut in with quickly, "Nick let me in then he left to go somewhere and I was just wondering did you kiss someone last night by chance?!" Her voice was rushed but he heard every word from the last question she asked.

He cleared his throat and closed the door behind him slowly. He then carefully replied, stil lfacing the door, "Does it matter?"

She gasped. "you did, didn't you? Well you just kind of disappeared last night and hadn't caleld or anything and I just thought maybe you kinda-"

His eyes widened a little. "No no no. No, yeah no I did not like go home with somebody.."

"Well then where were you this morning?"

He leaned his forehead on the door. His headache seemed to make its way back to his head. "Louis'."

She squeeled a little but tried to hide it back by calmly asking, "Are you sure you didn't-"

"I'm sure, Jenn." Though he wasn't.

She then sighed and got up. "I was kinda just hoping that.." She trailed off.

He turned around. "What," He gulped. "What were you hoping?"

She shook her head and waved it off, heading to the door and saying her goodbyes.

Then she left, declaring that she had something to do but couldn't quite remember what it was (or at least make up a better lie.)

He sat on hisb ed and put his head in his hands.

Not just because she didn't tell him what she was hoping, and not because he knew what she was hoping, but also because he kinda was hoping for that too.

 

* * *

 

He dismissed that thought directly from his brain and decided to call Taylor.

"Hi, Harry." She said, and he could almsot hear her smile through the phone.

He smiled and looked to the ground. "I was wondering, do you have anything to do tonight? Maybe you'd wanna hang out, maybe?"

She sighed happily and replied with, "I'd like that. See you tonight at 8? Its the soccer team's final game and I would never want to miss it if I didn't have to.."

"Yeah, sure, I would love that." His voice was too eager for his liking.

"Okay. See you then, meet you at my room around 8?"

"Okay then. Bye Taylor, I can't wait."  He wasn't lying.

And then he hung up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles was a realist. He believed in marriage, yet not love. He believed in great coincidences, but not miracles. Louis Tomlinson was a believer. He believed in everything from love to Peter Pan. Harry Styles was going to college for writing, and Louis was for a soccer scholarship. What happens when everything Harry once denied, was now proven to be true?
> 
> (Larry Stylinson Frat AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Larry Stylinson  
> Characters: Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, Harry.  
> Guests (varies): Nick Grimshaw, Josh Devine, Jennifer Lawrence, Cher Lloyd, Taylor Swift, Stan Lucas, Andy Samuels.  
> Setting: College, first year.

 

 

 

 

 

_**Chapter 22(Harry Styles and the Kiss):** _

 

When they arrived to the game, the stands were full. Still, they were able to find a seat (after a long enough search and people that were generous enough to squeeze over). The game had already started, but only just a little (Harry arrived late to Taylor's room; he fell asleep in his bed and according to Nick, it took him a long time to wake him up).

As the other team made a goal, Taylor reached over to Harry lap and Harry held her hand. He couldn't hold back his smile.

The game continued on and goals were made and fans cheered (Harry did too). Finally they were in the last quarter of the game and only had two minutes left on the clock. The game now had been going on for about an hour and a half, and had used up all of their stoppage time already. The other team was ahead by one and it was nearly impossible for them to catch up and make two goals.

But, then again, Harry didn't think it was possible for him to tolerate Louis, so anything is possible, really.

Harry kept his eye on Louis, and saw Louis breathing heavy and his legs seemed weak. So when they were deciding for who to go back out on the field, Louis raised his hand. The coach had given him a long glance but Louis said, "I'm fine, there's only a bit left anyway."

So he ended up being kept into the game.

So Louis was once again sprinting up and down the field, sweat dripping from his face down onto his neck. Harry gulped and squeezed Taylor's hand tighter. She smiled over at him, but little did she know that he was (too) worried about Louis.

His eyes never left that boy; not the whole game, not once. Even once Harry had to sweep the hair off his forehead and was disappointed that his vision was blocked for even the smallest second.

Suddenly their college's team was up by one and there was ten seconds left on the clock. There were no more time-outs so the game continued on after someone (he knew to be Stan; Louis told him once before) made a goal to the right of the goalie's legs; the ball zoomed past him before he could block it.

Then the crowd cheered and there was only eight seconds then six then five then four then three then Louis stole the ball from the opposing team and scored it right when there was one second left.

Louis' eyes perked up right when he saw they won, as Stan ran over and hugged him enough to yank him off the ground (even though Louis is taller than him). Harry stood up and clapped the loudest he could and wore the biggest smile that made his cheeks hurt a little and he knew his dimples were on display but he didn't care. He just wanted Louis to know he was a damn proud friend at that moment (and every other moment since they've become "friends").

The crowd was thinning and then they were the only ones on the stands, and Taylor sat there amusingly as Harry continued to clap and grin. The crowd was now gone except a select few who were off the stands and congratulating the team members. Harry snapped back to reality when he saw Louis scanning the bleachers and made eye contact with him. Harry blushed and stopped clapping altogether, biting his lip to keep his smile tamed. Still, he chased (skipped, actually) the steps and walked (skipped) to Louis who was smiling a little (a lot) and Harry was smiling a little (a lot).

Taylor caught up with him (frankly, he had forgotten about her).

"Good job, mate." Harry said, clapping a hand on Louis shoulder, then letting go. Louis blushed a little, and looked to the ground as he mumbled, "Thanks, Haz." (He had been calling him 'Haz' a lot more since they started hanging out). (He still didn't understand the meaning or usefulness of it but he guesses it's okay.)

Taylor cut in. "Good defense skills, Louis. I really enjoyed it." Louis blinked because he just realized she was there (which, Harry admits, made him laugh a little). Then Louis snapped back to it and thanked her, sending her a small little uninterested smile. Louis, as it seems, just wanted to look at Harry and have him be proud of him and Harry wanted to look at Louis and show him how proud he really was.

She cleared her throat. "Well, Harry, do you wanna go to the restaurant now?" Harry's shoulders dropped. He completely forgot about dinner. "Well, uhh, I actually have a lot of work to do and I have to do that assignment for Creative Writing, actually.."

She nodded, a smile stuck on her peach lips. "Okay, I guess that's fine. Maybe some other time. See you, then?" She hugged him, and he hugged back. She smelled of sweet, pure vanilla, and he actually loved it. He feels bad for doing this, actually. He breathed out, still hugging her, and muttered into her shoulder, "Sorry, I'm just really tired, you know?" She nodded, letting go of the hug. "I know, really, I do." And then he knew just by the look in her eyes that she did know, and she was telling the truth (which most people didn't).

He smiled at her, and before he knew it, he was leaning in and kissing her on the lips. She smiled a little before kissing him back, her lips like velvet on his. She bit his lip a little, teasing him, but he let go when he saw Louis standing there. He awkwardly shuffled his feet. "Okay, see you, then.."

She nodded, dreamily waving at him before strutting off.

That was their first kiss.

And it was in front of Louis, his friend. Harry cleared his throat, making Louis looked back up at him with tired eyes and his mind someplace else. "You okay?"

Louis shook his head. "Nah, just tired from the game."

Harry swallowed. "Louis, have you run at night since that, y' know, incident?"

Louis' jaw tightened a little.

"Louis," Someone called from the distance, "We gotta go now for drinks!"

Louis smiled at them, and completely disregarded Harry's question. Harry sighed and Louis said bye and Harry said bye and then they both left (in different directions).

He could tell, though, as Louis headed away that Louis had a limp.

 

* * *

 

 

It was around two AM when a knock came to his door. Harry was able to sit up on his bed before they (or he) barged in. Louis went, "Woah, a door!" Then a slurred laugh made its way out of his mouth and he wiggled his way into the room and Nick sat up and turned on his lamp.

"Hey guys," Louis exclaimed excitedly. Harry got out of bed slowly, rubbing his eyes to make them less blurry. "What, Louis," He said, his voice low from the grogginess, "Are you doing?" Louis only laughed. "God, you're drunk, aren't you?"  
Louis giggled a lot. Harry rolled his eyes. Then Nick spoke up, unsteadily putting his shoes on as he crawled his way out of bed, "Well, I'm gonna go and stuff.. Cher's place sounds good right about now.."

Harry groaned and Nick left and closed the door after him.

"You know what the problem is, with life?" Louis started, pointing to Harry. Before Harry could interject he continued with, "I tried not to care. But its hard to not care when you care so much, ya' know? And of course, my best friend is dead. I don't know what to do. She's dead, I feel like she's going to tap on my shoulder at any second and say, 'Hi.' But she's not. She was hit by a car and broken into pieces. The secret is, she stepped in front of the car. She was broken before it hit her. Also, I hate when I like someone and they are all like "Eww." Like, seriously, how rude can you be? I don't care if he's not the cutest boy ever, he doesn't have to be. The fact that you don't even know her and you still said that. Like, really, screw you. I like her for him. You might not think she's cute, but you don't see him the way I do. I think he's perfect the way he is.

"Also, I repeat everything you said to me in my head. Like all day long and everything and it never goes away and I wish you thought of me like that but you don't cause you're dating Taylor and I'm gay, you know?"

Then Louis was done talking and it hasn't absorbed in all of what Louis said. But Harry remembers every word perfectly.

Louis' voice cracked a little and he started to sober up a little (the tiniest little, just a tad bit). "I mean, I like you, but its whatever. Cause I know you're never gonna like me back."

Louis gulped and said, looking straight at Harry now with glossy eyes, "I'm sorry I said nothing earlier. Buts its just, you know, I don't like telling you the truth and why I run and I run because of my stupid little pudgy belly and fat thighs that just won't disappear and now I just told you and I can't seem to process that quite yet but I will tomorrow and I'll probably cry."

"Its just I wanna be beautiful enough for you because Taylor is skinny and perfect and smells great all the time and I just I don't know I freakin' love you okay."

Then he was done. Literally done and they only stared at eachother.

Harry's lips were on Louis' moist (with tears) ones before he could help himself. Then muttering against Louis' lips, he said, "You can care as much as you want and I'm sorry about your friend and I know the whole 'rude person' feeling and being so mad about it and I'm sorry for everything I've said to you that was mean and yes I feel the same about you and I don't know if I like you in that way yet but this feels right."  
Then he added, still kissing his passionately, "Who cares if Taylor is skinny because I mean the saying 'More is better' and you have more everything so why not you."

Then he slipped his tongue into Louis' mouth and things got frisky quite quickly. But Harry had to breathe so he pulled away. And as he yanked away from Louis it seemed like life was taken away as well. He suddenly realized what he did but before he could apologize Louis started to cry and Harry led him to his bed and Louis slept there.

 

* * *

 

Harry laid on Nick's bed and watched his (sort of) friend sleep peacefully, the tears still running down the male's face and Louis' taste forever remained in Harry's mouth (he didn't mind one bit).


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles was a realist. He believed in marriage, yet not love. He believed in great coincidences, but not miracles. Louis Tomlinson was a believer. He believed in everything from love to Peter Pan. Harry Styles was going to college for writing, and Louis was for a soccer scholarship. What happens when everything Harry once denied, was now proven to be true?
> 
> (Larry Stylinson Frat AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Larry Stylinson  
> Characters: Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, Harry.  
> Guests (varies): Nick Grimshaw, Josh Devine, Jennifer Lawrence, Cher Lloyd, Taylor Swift, Stan Lucas, Andy Samuels.  
> Setting: College, first year.

_**Chapter 23(Harry and Louis and the the day After):** _

 

When Harry woke up it was around noon and Louis was still sleeping.

So he got up and as he stood right there, as he saw the tears dried on his sleeping face, it all came back. All the talking and crying and and Louis' salty lips and everything. It all came back and Harry felt a huge weight on his heart. Then he remembered Taylor and how he kissed her, too.

He gulped, and suddenly started shaking uncontrollably. Not from fear, but actually, from anger. But he didn't want to get angry around Louis, so he did something he hasn't done since he arrived.

He headed over and into the bathroom and to the cabinet.

Though, before he reached to open it, he took a good look in the mirror. His hair was greasy because he was sweating all night from stress and his eyes were puffily maroon because he tried to clear his vision (by intensely rubbing his eyes) and tried to not fall asleep so he could look at Louis and think. But that was too much for him; thinking, that is. And his eyes were bloodshot because he had forgotten to take his contacts out and now they had rolled to the back of his head and hurt horribly. His face was blotchy and covered in pimples and acne and a rash was starting on his neck.

Before he could get even more mad, he opened the cabinet (quite quickly, actually; he kind of yanked it open and it kind of almost pulled out of its hinges and he was kind of mad about that, too). Searching through the different supplies, he finally reached them.

Grabbing a cup and filling it with water, he took one of the pills and swallowed it.

 

* * *

 

 

When Louis woke up it was around noon and the bathroom door was closed. He couldn't move though because his head hurt too much and his breath stunk and his muscles ached. His eyes had those little crumbs around them, and as he reached up to feel his face, it was moist. He groaned a little, but the bathroom door remained closed.

He looked over to the side table to see a leather jacket thrown over it. Then he saw a jumper laying on the ground and another hoodie (the one that was too big for him) laid over his desk. His heart started beating in his ears and he realized he was in that room.

 _Harry's_ room.

He doesn't know what happened last night but he does know he wants to leave as fast as he can.

So, after rolling out of bed and onto the floor and tip-toeing to the door and seeing the bathroom door still shut, he did.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry's bed was empty and Harry was confused.

 

* * *

 

 

When he went to the coffee shop, Louis wasn't there.

 

* * *

 

 

He only saw Louis later that night when he went on his (now daily) midnight stroll.

Louis was jogging on the field but he didn't look tired (he must have just started). (Still, Harry was concerned.) (As most friends would be.) (..Right?)

Louis saw him as he walked by, and Harry whimpered when he heard a certain familiar, "Haz!" Harry wasn't angry because of the pills but he was a little nervous. But Louis was his friend so he had to deal with talking to him.

When Harry slowly turned around, Louis was walking toward him. Once arriving in front of him, while dabbing his face on his shirt, he spoke, "How are you? Sorry, I had to go but I had things to do earlier and stuff, but.." And that was that. That was an explanation for Louis leaving and Harry was okay with that. That was all they needed.

But (yet again), Louis didn't know tat at the time so he quietly asked, "Did I go into your room last night, or?"

Harry nodded sheepishly.

Louis' mouth stayed ajar. Then he closed it, speechless. Once remembering some English, he mumbled, "Oh. Okay then."

They just looked to their feet for the longest time until he asked again, "Did, did anything, like..?"

Harry swore to himself that he was going to tell the truth.

"Nah, you just came in and fell asleep in my bed and all."

But he also wanted to remain friends with this boy, and if he didn't lie, he would have to tell the truth.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles was a realist. He believed in marriage, yet not love. He believed in great coincidences, but not miracles. Louis Tomlinson was a believer. He believed in everything from love to Peter Pan. Harry Styles was going to college for writing, and Louis was for a soccer scholarship. What happens when everything Harry once denied, was now proven to be true?
> 
> (Larry Stylinson Frat AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Larry Stylinson  
> Characters: Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, Harry.  
> Guests (varies): Nick Grimshaw, Josh Devine, Jennifer Lawrence, Cher Lloyd, Taylor Swift, Stan Lucas, Andy Samuels.  
> Setting: College, first year.

 

 

 

**_Chapter 24(Harry Styles and his To-Do List):_ **

He stayed after class to talk to Mr. Dubster; the date was currently November the 10th and Harry was conflicted. Taylor hadn't been talking to him lately (frankly, she was full-put ignoring him). Things have been completely fine with Louis, though, and he almost completely forgot about that one drunken night.

(Almost.)

Mr. Dubster's lecture today really hit him (at least a little, since the others hadn't).

Quite specifically, he spoke these words:

"What is life, really? Life is nearly an open canvas and the actions we choose for ourselves is the paint. Life is just the outline of everything else. You have to add things to life to make them interesting. Like colors. Instead of having a plain, dull green, why not add some yellow and make it brighter, like a lime green or neon? We all just need to add colors and more colors to our lives. Why live a boring life when you don't have to? And by colors I mean love, heartbreak, maybe even a kiss or two. Maybe more kisses. Maybe you need friendship, or love, or maybe both. Just to make things more interesting. And, quite frankly, if you don't have interest in your life, you'll go bloody mad. You'll try to calm yourself down but you can't. Maybe you do things to clam you down, things that you should have done but never did. Maybe you need to get rid of some colors, break it off with some colors. Let other better colors into your life, more than before. Maybe sometimes the colors mix and its all a mess, but there are more elegant color-mixed things to worry about. Why worry about the bad when there is more good?"

So there Harry was, walking up to his clean desk that was only littered with a several open notebooks (the pages were filled with slanted, messy writing). Mr. Dubster, while his back still facing the chalkboard as he wiped it all clean, said, "Yes, I do indeed have several books."

Harry only hesitated a little. "Why?"

Mr. Dubster was now done cleaning it, but then decided to smack away the erasers so they were clean, too. "The mind never stops, Harry."

Harry nodded a little. Fiddling with his fingers, he was taken off when the teacher continued. 'Harry, in the nicest way possible, what is your reason to converse with me."

"I just," Harry sighed. "I don't know, really. My legs just kinda led me up here."

Mr. Dubster moved on to another pair of chalked-out erasers. "Your body does not function without the mind. Therefore your legs did not carry you up here, but your mind actually did. Now, your mind obviously did this for a certain reason or maybe more, so what is your certain reason or maybe more?"

Harry let out a breath, and closed his eyes, mouth open a little to continually breathe. "Your lecture hit home with me, you know?"

"Of course it was. It was meant for you."

Harry choked on his air, his eyes now wider than ever. "What do you mean?"

He turned around, still not done with the erasers but most likely just gave up on them. "Everyday I make a new speech for a different select student. Its just for them and I can tell when someone knows its theirs. Thy think its for everyone but in reality its just for them. People pretend to clap and try to understand it, but I know they don't. Like you, Harry."

When Harry didn't reply, he sighed but reluctantly added, "Remember the one about how if you know something, tell them? If that's too hard for you, if its too hard to let them go, let them let you go? See, that was Taylor's. Has she been ignoring you?"

"Mr. Dubster," Harry added, ignoring his question, "How did you know about Louis and me?"

Mr. Dubster smirked a little, tilted more to the right side of his mouth and was quite sly like he knew something. "I have my way, Styles, I have my ways. I listen to conversations of students and observe what my eyes see."

Then, just for the hell of it, he finished with, "Also, I saw you kissing in your room that one night."

Harry shook his head slowly, now staring at the ground in disbelief. "Why, how.. I just-"

"You'll need to learn how to close your curtains, Mr. Styles. You have a big window and anyone walking along the sidewalk on the way to the Cultures building could and is able to see you."

Harry gulped a little, trying to make his voice not sound small, not sound weak. "Does, does Taylor know?"

Mr. Dubster didn't reply. "No, Harry. But she has thoughts."

Harry only turned around, ready to get out and take more pills.

Heading to the door, sill walking, he heard, "You haven't turned in your 'word' assignment. Its was months, and you've turned in every assignment except for that. I expect to see that soon or you will receive no credit." Harry's jaw tightened. "Sure thing, teach'."

"Before the holidays."

"I'll add it to my to-do list."

"Make sure to add Louis to that, as well."

Harry got his stuff and stormed out of there faster than he ever imagined he could.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hi, Taylor." Harry let out a huge breath of relief when she answered (he's been trying for days for her to answer, and was getting a bit desperate).

"Hi, Harry."

"Are you okay?" She had a bit of anger in her voice, and he was a little concerned for her.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

He didn't answer that. He waited a moment. "Would you like to go out tonight? I know its not the weekend, but-"

"Harry I do not have time. Well I do but I would choose to not spend it with you."

"Why?"

"Just, just. Not yet. I can't, not yet. Not until.. Just, no. Okay?"

Harry rubbed his eyes, leaning up against his closed door. He waited a long time to say, "Okay."

Then she hung up.

As he let a tear loose, he walked over, and closed his curtains on the rainy day of November the 13th.

 

* * *

 

He knew he would be on the field so he ran out of his room and down the hallway and down the steps (damn elevator) and out of the main floor's doors (he didn't wave to Taylor), he ran. It was November the 15th and Harry was texting Jessica when he recieved a new forwarded image, which as it seems had been forwarded from a bunch of people before him.

When he clicked on the image, he had already been heading to the field.

When he saw Louis in the middle of soccer practice, it wierdly made him more mad and he stomped down the sidewalk and cut into the field, about ten yards away from Louis. Louis still saw him, though, which made him freeze up and get wide eyed.

"Hey, Ha-" Stan started, but stopped when he saw how furious the younger boy was.

The whole team stopped, and Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, "What is this. What the. Hell. Is. This!"

Louis seemed confused, so Harry went up and held his phone out abruptly. Then he threw it to the damp grass and shoved Louis. "Why did you do this!?"

Louis only rapidly shook his head. "Harry, I had no idea-"

"But you sent it to me!!"

"Because I was confused, 's all-"

"Confused?? How, why?"

"Someone sent it to me. Harry, when did we kiss?"

Harry shut up. He had nothing to say so he just looked to Louis. He rememebred that drunken night and suddenly he was crying.

Then Louis cotninued to stare at him with wide eyes and an innocently shut mouth, and mumbled, more clam but with noquestion in his voice whatsoever, "Harry, when did we kiss."

Harry shook his head, licking his lips a little and looking back up at Louis (who still was significantly taller than him by several inches), "Remember when you were drunk?"

Louis closed his eyes, and their coach mumbled, "Okay, then, boys, practice is cancelled for today. It looks like its gonna rain and stuff, anyway.."

It was cloudy but still.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me?" The players were leaving the field, but Stan stayed aroundd, pretending to clean up the equipment but kept glancing at them. "I.. I was scared."

"About what?" When Harry didn't reply, he cught on. "Harry, a kiss means nothing! We're friedns and always will be okay?"

He whimpered. "Okay."

So Louis hugged Harry for a long time and then left with Stan, leaving him on the field in a huge mess of tears and realization.


	25. Chapter 25

 

_**Chapter 25 (Harry Styles and his Word):** _

He had been conversing with Nick that day, that night before the last day of classes.

Then it was off back home, to see his matured journalist of a sister and his weak and fragile dandelion of a mother. He was happy but worried at the same time. He had too much to think about that he was caught off guard when Nick said from the other bed, as both of them were staring up at the ceiling trying to fall asleep. The moon shined through from the sky into their window, its bright whiteness etched out across the floor.

"How are you and that chic doing? Not okay?"

Harry sucked in a sharp breath. "You could say."

Nick was quiet for a while, then, reluctantly and just out there, he questioned with, "Is it because of Louis?"

Harry knew his answer too quick. "Yeah, yeah. I think it is."

There were several minutes of silence between them, the tension just so thick it seemed to be suffocating him. He tried to breathe out but nothing really worked. He was sweating and realized he forgot to take his medicine that day. He mentally kicked himself.

There was silence before Nick deeply sighed, saying, "You really do like that kid, don't you?"

Harry seemed to catch his breath for his next statement. "You could say."

But then Harry realized it was the night before the last day of classes and he panicked. Man, did he panic a lot. He jumped out of bed and even though his vision was still dizzy he hurried to his desk and sat down, ripping a blank page out of his notebook and hurriedly looking for a pencil. He kept repeating the same swear word to himself out loud, its level of volume low but still filled with so much frustration.

Nick sat up. "What is it, what's wrong, mate?"

Harry moaned a little. Shoulders slumping, he mumbled, "I forgot to do this one assignment."

Nick rolled his eyes, throwing his torso back down onto his bed. "Jesus, bed-head, you really scared me for a minute. Its just one assignment, though."

"But its really important."

Nick droned on, "One stupid assignment, really? Its not like he's going to kill you if you don't do it."

"Its more important than that, there's a problem.."

Nick paused for a second. "Hmm? What would that be?"

Harry picked up the pencil he just found. "The problem is, I think he knows what word I'm going to pick."

 

* * *

 

  
When Harry turned in his paper the next day after class (a class full of Taylor cringing and not looking at him and Harry trying not to cry again), his hands shook a little bit. He had a tight knot twisting around in his stomach and he might have felt like he wanted to throw up whatever he had in his stomach (which wasn't much, since the medicine says no breakfast for an hour and he took it right before he left).

Mr. Dubster had a look of amusement in his eyes, looking down at the paper. "Well, its not the word I'd thought you'd pick.."

Harry tried to not roll his eyes (but he still did, anyway). "Well, yeah, but I picked a word and wrote a paper on it, didn't I?"

"Why yes, yes you did."

"Yeah, I did. Now I have to go, but please understand that is not my favorite word and I only wrote the essay to not fail this class."

"I completely understand, Styles, but I do know what you're favorite word is."

"Yeah, I know you do, too."

 

* * *

 

 

Louis was in hysterics when he barged into Harry's room that night. Nick was sleeping over at Cher's, in which they were both leaving in the morning to go to her house (apparently, they were dating and they had been dating for three steady years; Harry never realized that before). Harry was just sleeping in his bed, dreaming of yet another childhood memory that he had no memory of. But his eyes did open and saw Louis' forehead leaning against the now shut door, heaving in and out.

Harry stood up slowly, holding his hands up. "Louis.. are you-"

"Harry, I can't do this." Louis, with panic, replied panting heavier than before (if that was possible).   
"Do what, Lou?" He crept up closer to him, now standing behind him and a bit to the right. Tears were draining out of his eyes and down his neck and onto his shirt, which sadly was already soaked with tears. "I have to go home tomorrow, and I just can't you know? My sister's a freaking addict and sleeps around and my mom is an alcoholic and my dad is under the ground, his flesh is probably already decayed and now he's just a skeleton with no emotions or memory or love or anything. Just bones, and my sister is mess, and she'll be dead soon too probably. My mom will die in a car accident from drinking and driving, I can just see it right now. I can see it all and I hate it. I can't do that, I can't go back. Do you understand?"

Harry really didn't. He had a mother and a sister, and even through all their daily problems, they weren't nearly as close to rock-bottom as his family was. So he didn't know, and he said, "Hey, I know its a split-minute decision, but just come back to my house for break..? If you don't want to, that's fine-"

But Louis was already hugging him and soaking his shirt now too, and Louis sniffled a little. Harry could smell a little bit of alcohol on his breath. He glanced over at the window, seeing the curtains closed. So, of course, he didn't object when Louis lifted his head off of his shoulder and said, "Harry, I think I love you."

Harry laughed a little and said, "Okay, sure, Louis. Just sleep in my b-" But Louis was already asleep in his arms. Harry sighed a little, then after little to no work, picked him bridal style and carried him over. He gently set him down, and his a little smirk set on his face, he pulled the covers over him and his tear stained face.

 

* * *

 

 

He ended up falling asleep in his own bed and somehow (he really didn't know, honesty) ended up cuddling with Lou. When he woke up the next morning, he was confused but didn't object to it. Actually, he kinda enjoyed this smell, the smell of Louis. Just pure life and love and every color in-between.


	26. Chapter 26

 

_**Chapter 26 (Niall Horan, Harry Styles, and the Louis "the Tommo" Tomlinson):** _

The car ride home was awkward.

When Niall called Harry that same morning, he told him that he didn't have his car anymore (a long story) and would need a ride home. Harry thankfully said he had one, and Niall could tag along if he wanted to. Niall, of course, agreed to that, and there he was. But he was quite confused when he arrived to where they said they said they'd meet. He waddled up to the silver Mitsubishi eclipse in the parking lot, to only recognize it as Louis Tomlinson.

 _The_ Louis "the Tommo" Tomlinson, the famous school's Midfielder. _The_ famous pranker (or at least, used to be).

He stopped where he was, which was about a few feet diagonal from it, when Louis yelled out of the driver's side window, "You can put 'em in the trunk!" Niall did as told, then slowly and hesitantly walking back up and sat in the right back seat (directly behind Louis; Harry was in the passenger seat).

Louis started up the engine. Niall was still confused. How did Harry know-

"Hey bud, you okay?"

Niall looked up to see Harry looking back at him, small grin on his face (but not enough for his dimples to indent).

Niall still was thinking, so he only answered honestly: "I don't know, I guess?"

Harry scoffed a little, then rearranged himself to his original position. "Okay then, you just looked like you deep in thought."

"I was."

"Touche."

Niall smiled at that, then leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. As Louis drove away from the campus, he turned the radio up. Niall was still staring at the white velour ceiling when Harry said, "Niall, its your song." When he looked back down, he saw Harry smiling at him, and gesturing to the radio. He recognized the familiar lyrics. He grinned and replied, "It is, innit?"

Harry nodded and Louis asked, "What ya' mean?"

Niall explained: "I sang this at this one carnival, where Harry and I became friends."

"Yeah, we met for the first time there."

"Well, not really."

"Whaddya' mean?"

"I knew of you before that, like a while before that." Harry just kinda looked at him, eyebrows raised in doubt. He continued. "Girls adored you and your cuteness, and guys envied your dimples. You were just too busy reading all the time to look up and notice."

Harry now was turned back around, and staring at the ground, a blush rising on his cheeks. "You're kidding.."

"About this topic? Not ever, Styles, not ever."

Then that was the end of that, and they all remained quiet, listening to the radio as Louis tapped his fingers along to the beat on the steering wheel. Niall rested his head back again, but instead of staring up, he decided to close his eyes. Conversation spared up in the front a couple songs later. Despite the fact that it was just little talk and mumbles, Niall followed along with it. Then, as one unfamiliar song ended, another began.

This interested the two of them.

"What song is this?"

"I don't know, but its good."

"It sounds like Ellie Goulding, I think.."

"I dun'no."

"I figured you'd recognize it, considering the fact that all you did in your school years and/or existence was listen to music and read poems.."

"Shut up.." Harry joked, laughing. His laugh was childish and feminine right then, which made Niall's corners of his mouth perk up.

Harry sounded happy. That was good to know.

"Ugh, we're missing the song, we should be quiet."

"Okay, then."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Harry!"

"Sorry, I forgot."

Then, they all quieted down, listening to the lighthearted pop-alternative beat. The words that stuck out to Niall (and, the other two, he assumed) were: "Why don’t you be the artist, and make me out of clay? Why don’t you be the writer and decide the words I say? ‘Cause I’d rather pretend I’ll still be there at the end, only it’s too hard to ask. Won't you try to help me?"

 

* * *

 

They dropped Niall off, and that was when the car ride got a little awkward.

Niall was getting out, and as he walked up past the front with his bags weighing his arms down, he stopped at Harry's window. Louis seemed to be looking down at his phone, like he was waiting for something. But he was distracted so Harry looked over to Niall and Niall spoke. "How did you guys..? Is it true, then?" Harry swallowed and tried to come up with an answer. "Yeah, we're friends. W-"

Niall let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good, oh man, I was worried for a second there."

"Why?" Harry asked, and Niall's smile fell off his face suddenly. His eyes looked a little hollow. "Wait, you don't know?"

"What? What don't I know-"

"Look, its nothing, well actually its pretty big but its holidays and.." He trailed off, so Harry took the opportunity to whisper back (lower than before). "Niall..? Niall, please, really, what is it?"

"Well there's lots of rumors going around but I'm only uncertain about one and stuff so don't worry.." Harry's heart beat a little faster. "Niall-"

"I'll tell you later, okay? Maybe like tomorrow or something. My family's waiting inside, I think.." Harry sighed a little, pressing his lips together. He saw how much Niall wanted to see them in his blue, round eyes, so Harry let the issue go.

"Okay, fine, then. Tomorrow, or sometime, okay?" Niall nodded, his smile growing back on. He waved, then headed up the porch steps and took his key out. But before he could stick it into the lock, the door was pulled open and there was his older brother and mother. His father, as Harry could see, was behind his mother, an arm around her tiny waist. His brother rammed into him, giving him a long hug.

Louis looked up from his phone, and a tiny grin grew on his chapped lips. He started the car back up, and Niall turned back to look at him, tears prickling in his eyes. Harry waved to him, and with that they drove out of the driveway and back down the road. The radio was still turned down, but as Harry reached to turn it back up, Louis cut in with words.

"What was Niall saying? Sorry I was occupied and stuff."

Harry bit his lip, looking out the window. "Nothing, just sayin' his plans with his family and was all excited and stuff." Harry, out of the corner of his eye, could see Louis sigh, sniffling. "Y' okay, Lou?" Harry said, turning back to him with a little bit of concern.

Louis snapped out of the trance he was in and nodded a little too anxiously. "Oh, yeah, yeah." Harry looked to him a little longer, waiting for him to crack under his lie, but nothing happened so he looked back out at the light snowfall.

 

* * *

 

They arrived a couple minutes later. They struggled up the pathway with their several heavy bags, also including the bags under both of their eyes. It had been a long day, and they were just ready to sle-

"Hey, cupcake!" He held back his monstrous groan of frustration when his mother yanked open the door, pulling him into a hug that was tight enough for him to drop his stuff. His mother let go and apologized, but apology or not he had to bend back down and pick it all back up. In that matter of time, though, his mother looked back to Louis. "Hi, you are..?"

Just for laughs, he tried to imitate James Bond with, "Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson."

Like wanted, she laughed at that, then pulled him in for a hug, too. "Are you staying here?"

Louis pulled away and looked to Harry, who was now standing back up watching them. "Yeah, I had a family issue.." But he rethought that and realized he was invading on their family holidays so he backtracked. "Oh no, I mean if its a hassle and I know its all of a sudden and I'm being rude and-"

She just hugged him again to shut him up. Louis could see out of the corner of his right eye that Harry was smiling and looking to the ground. When she separated from him again, she said, tears forming in her eyes, "Want some tea?"

 

* * *

 

It was after tea when Louis met Gemma. Gemma had just came home from work, and they were all surrounded around the couch watching "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer".

Louis had gotten a good look of the house since they'd arrived, and it just seemed so.. He doesn't really know, actually. There were lots of candles everywhere, each one a different scent but somehow they all mixed together perfectly. The aroma was filling and happy but the house was just empty. The floors were dull wood (he got a couple blisters, and he even had his socks on) and the walls were made of cheap plaster that needed redone years ago. It just screamed sad.

But at the moment they were watching the television and an older girl walked in, her hair black but eyes that were green like Harry's. She smiled confusedly (she had those same dimples too) at the the scene. She asked, looking at them, "Who's, uhh, this?" Louis smiled from the end of the couch farthest from her (currently situated by Harry; they were squeezed right beside eachother because the couch was small.. and old and raggedy, but still).

"Louis." She walked over and stuck her hand out. "Gemma." He shook it, and he could tell Harry secretly was blushing from underneath his turtleneck (which his mum made him put on because it was cold; they didn't have heating). "Nice to meet ya'." He grinned at her, crinkles by his blue, happy eyes.

She looked to Harry, saying, "A friend?"

Harry mumbled, biting back a smile. "Yeah," He jokingly said, "Though he is _quite_ annoying."

Louis fake gasped, nudging him with his elbow. "Hey!"

Harry laughed, holding his stomach. Louis laughed too, and his family just seemed to watch them. Gemma only happily shook her head and told their mother she was going to freshen up. They still laughed, and Anne playfully questioned them with, "You two okay?"

They nodded, settling down a little but the smile fall off neither of their faces. Louis was still stressing about things, but at that moment, if he wasn't happy, than he was pretty darn close to it.

 

 

* * *

 

They woke up the next day, tangled in eachother's arms. Louis decided the reason he didn't move was because he was still tired and it wasn't because (no, not at all) of the scent. Harry's scent. Just full of life and love and every bit of happiness in-between.


	27. Chapter 27

 

_**Chapter 27 (Harry and Louis and the Tea and Biscuits Talk):** _

Days passed and no word from Niall. Sure, they were having fun, Louis and Harry, but Harry was still curious of what Niall had been talking about. Still, he didn't let it get to him, because it had been such a great time so far and he really, actually, would not like it to end just yet. It was currently the 22nd of November, and just then Harry realized what the day was.

But even if he didn't, Louis exclaimed whilst walking into their shared bedroom, "Happy Thanksgiving!" Harry smirked at that, letting his thoughts go away for a little while longer. Still, he was a bit curious of the rumors.

Their mother was rushing around in the kitchen. Another indicator that it was Thanksgiving. "Mom, need any help?" Harry asked, but she must have not heard him, for she still was rushing around with sweat forming on her already tired-looking face. So, Harry asked, much louder this time, "Mom! Do you need any help?"

That was when she stopped.

She just stopped, and he could only see her back rising from the heaves of breaths she was taking. She was hunched over the stove, quivering a bit. That was when he knew what he had to do. He turned and whispered to Louis, "Could you give us a minute..?" Louis nodded, eyes a bit wide and sympathetic as he exited the room.

Once alone, with only him and his mom, he started walking forward. He wrapped his long, slim arms around her tiny, petite waist. He knew what he had to do. He had to give The Calm Talk. It was basically The Goodbye Talk, but only for the need to calm others down. And right now, Harry had to calm his mother down.

"Mum, I know this is hard. It always is. But you get through this, you always do. I can help in any way, okay? Do you understand that? Just, are you okay? I'm not going anywhere unless I know you're okay. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." She slightly nodded, then whimpered with, "Its just so hard.."

He rested the side of his head on the top of her back, whispering, "I know, mummy. I know." Then she breathed in one long, deep, steady breath, and was done.

She stood back up, running a hand along her face. He let go of her, but laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Mum, you don't need to do all this. Its just us this holiday, no need for all of this." She didn't answer or reply to that. She waited a moment, then changed the subject. "You guys can go have fun, I'll be fine, okay?" He shook his head, but she couldn't see him, so he said, "Mum, I'm not going to-"

"Really, I just need to finish and cut the turkey and put the pie in, I'm basically done after that. I'm good, okay? I just had a moment." He sighed, but nodded. "Okay, mum. But if you need anything, anything, then call, okay?" She sniffled, then said, "Okay."

So, he turned around, and started to walk out of the kitchen, wen she called back hurriedly with, "Oh wait, Harry, can you pick up a couple of things at the store? If you can't, that's fine, I just-"

He smiled a little and turned back around. "Whatcha need? We'll pick it up."

 

* * *

 

 

"Tampons? Eww.. really?" Harry scowled, staring at the list in disbelief. Louis laughed from beside him. "Kinda ironic that you're grossed out by that, sicne you lived with women almost your whole life.." Harry roleld his eyes playfully. "Yeah, but I'd never needed to pick them up before. Besides, how weird would it look for two guys to check out tampons and other girly stuff?"

"Other girly stuff? Wow, for majoring in writing, you sure do have quite the adolescent vocabulary.." He nudged him in the ribcage, replying back with, "For majoring in a sport, you're quite feminine yourself and all.." Louis swallowed, looking over to Harry with wide eyes.

Harry realized what he said, then backtracked with, "No no, I'm not talking about that.. I just meant.." He trailed off, because Louis just continued walking and getting the stuff from the list. Harry caught up with him. After a minute or so, Louis muttered, "No, I just don't know how you knew that." Then Harry remembered: Louis doesn't remember anything from that first drunken night. He doesn't remember how he told Harry that he was gay.

Harry gulped, not knowing what to say.

He took a sharp breath in, making Lou glance over, and he stumbled out with something like, "Hey, yah um where are the tampons? I'll go get them. Are they regular or jumbo or..?" Harry didn't wait for him to answer, he just looked at the list and saw what he needed and set off to find them. But it would be helpful to know where they're at. That would be quite helpful.

So, he went up to an employee, and asked, but when they turned around, he was taken aback. "They're three aisles over, and bottom shelf." Jennifer said, then she recognized him. "Harry! What's up?" Harry smile a little, saying, "Oh I don't know, just running some errands for my mum.."

Jennifer rolled her eyes jokingly, smiling as she said, "Oh, aren't you sweet." Harry nodded, then looked down at himself. "Oh! Hey, I forgot.."

He took off the jacket. "Here. I've had it long enough."

She looked to the jacket and then to him, "Oh, you don't have to..-"

He smiled, handing it to her. "I want to."

She then hugged him, thanking him, and giving him her number, he set off to find the girly stuff (also while staying away from Louis so he could organize his thoughts).

 

* * *

 

 

He caught back up with Louis a few minutes later. Harry set the stuff in, and Louis smiled a little. "Geez, I wonder if they'll have enough.." Turns out she didn't write down what kind they'd need, so he picked up three different kinds and three different sizes.

Harry let out a breath. "Well, I didn't know.." Then Louis laughed hysterically. Its like he forgot about the whole issue they had before, and moved on from it. So Harry moved on from it, too. So they both headed to the checkout, both with clear minds and laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

When they got home, his mum had cooked a little more than she said she was going to. When they walked into the kitchen, plastic bags in hand, it was like they walked into a buffet restaurant. Harry eyes widened as he said, "Mom! What in the world.." She turned back, seeing they were now home, and shrugged. "Just enough, is it?"

Louis chuckled and mumbled, "A little more than enough.." Harry sighed, setting the plastic bags down. "I thought you said you weren't making too much.."

"I didn't." Harry sent her a look. Her shoulders fell. "I just wanted to make you feel happy, since you'e home again and all.."

Harry nodded, then walked up and hugged her. "You didn't have to do that, you know.."

"I know, I wanted to." Then she let go of the hug, and said, "Oh my, thanks for getting all the stuff. You guys can go out, just be home by seven, okay?"

Harry hesitantly replied, "Okay." So they left to go out, and noted that they were to be home by seven.

 

* * *

 

 

"Where do y' wan' go, then?" He asked Louis, who was driving down the street. Louis shrugged, "I dunno'. Thought you'd know." Harry sighed, shrugging, as well. "Well, we've got two hours of free time in our hands. Where do two chaps go if the want something to do?"

They eventually decided to go to the movies. But then they saw that there was nothing they either wanted to see or haven't seen yet, so they didn't stay at the movies. So they decided to just go out for some tea and biscuits. And talk. They just wanted to talk.

"So, how've y' been, Lou?" Harry asked once they were seated and had mugs in their frost-bitten hands. The blue-eyed lad raised his eyebrows, acknowledging with, "Good, I guess.. I've been with you the whole time, how wouldn't you know?" Then he smiled with the right corner of his mouth. Harry nodded, taking a long, thoughtful sip before he hypothesized, "I thought you'd be unhappy, you know? Cause no holiday with your family and all that. I just kinda figured."

Louis abruptly shook his head. "Nah, nah," He reassured him, "I'm perfectly fine." Then he smiled, but Harry could see some lies hidden behind the words. Sure, he was fine, but no, he was not perfectly fine. Nobody could be perfectly fine; especially not Louis. "No you're not." Harry asserted. Louis paused before he swallowed his mouthful of the warm beverage. "Harry, I can confidently confirm that I'm fi-"

"No. You're not fine. You aren't with your dysfunctional family and you nearly committed suicide about a month ago. You're not fine." Harry's words seem to hit Louis hard, but not enough for him to back down. "Look, let's just talk about something else, okay? This isn't the time or place to discuss this." Harry only grunted as agreement. So they just sat there and drank and ate, talking, but not talking. Just empty words that will never be filled.

 

* * *

 

 

Well, you could say Harry was surprised when he got home. But that would be an understatement. Actually, what he felt would be a mix of exploding with anger and pure, horribly pure, shock. It all just kinda crashed down on him unexpectedly, really. Because when they got home, they were all waiting at the table. All of them; his mother, his uncomfortable-looking sister, and his father and his new, better family.

His father's new, _younger_ blond wife and their two _perfect_ twin boys. He tried to not make any assumptions until he walked over, but when he walked over, his mother sent him a look and said, "Harry, your father wanted to see you again."

That was when Harry ran up to his room, making sure to lock the door behind him. Louis was banging on the other side, but nothing worked. Harry just screamed and screamed into his pillow, and maybe his voice went out, but he wasn't even screaming at first. It was just silent screaming and he was in a silent hell. But he should be used to it by now. He realizes he's not.

He just sort of thrashed around as Louis banged and banged on the door, begging for Harry to open it, but Harry couldn't. He couldn't do anything except react, and wow, was he reacting. Frankly, he couldn't stop reacting then. He just paced around the room, throwing the occasional thing on the ground.

He could hear his mother walk up to the other side of he door, telling Louis something like (it was muffled through the door), "Just give him time, he used to do this all the time when he was younger. Plus, he has medication for it."

He heard Louis clear as day: "Medication? I haven't seen him take any medication since we arrived."

Harry's breath caught in his throat.

He doesn't want Louis to know why he-

But then his mother was quietly explaining. His childhood and what happened and why he is so messed-up inside. And the outside. Then he was shrieking, "Shut up! Stop!" They stopped talking. Then he heard Louis start begging again, only his voice was more gentle this time, and Harry knew his mother told him why.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis was able to convince Harry to come back down to dinner. But on one condition.

They walked back down together, side by side, and into the dining room. Harry looked to the floor the whole time until he got to his seat, where he awkwardly pulled his chair back and sat himself down, folding his hands om his lap. "Let's say a prayer for this lovely meal." Then she started with, "Thank you Lord, for this lovely meal we're about to consume, and thank you for having us all here and being happy. And still living."

_That was Harry's problem._

His breathing stopped momentarily. He hasn't thought of wanting to die for a long time. And now he is again. But then thought was subsided by his strong need for food, as his stomach started to growl ferociously.

So he sat there and ate. And he decided to think about wanting to die later, and maybe even talk to Louis about it.

His father then spoke through the silence (or the empty words, Harry's not sure because he wasn't paying attention anyway), "So, Harry, how's Uni?" Harry turned his face away from the man, mumbling, "Its as it will always be." "Which is?" His father continued. That man would always be his father, but will never, ever again will he be his dad.

"Just okay."

And that was it, really, except for other little chat with the man that really had no meaning.

That was when his father suddenly asked, "Harry, is something wrong? You're not even looking at me." Harry scoffed slightly but enough for them all to hear. He didn't even reply. It was all silent for a few moments before his mother awkwardly, gently spoke, "There's, uhh, pie.. on the counter. Everyone should go get some."

And they did, leaving Harry and his mom at the table alone for about a minute. "Harry, what's gotten into you? I know you don't like him, but just-"

"I said to Lou that if I come down to eat, which I did, then I will not look at him. I just simply can't, because if I do, I will physically be brought to sickness in my stomach and could vomit. So I will not look at that disgusting, weak human being. As if he's even that."

And she didn't reply, people were already coming back to the table again to sit and eat their dessert.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry meant to talk to Louis later, but once he got back up to his room after they all left he felt extremely worn out. So he laid on his bed, and weeped until he fell asleep.

Louis came up a few minutes later, to see Harry there, crying in his long-needed sleep, and went into the bathroom. He got "it" out of his back pocket and did what he hadn't done since they first arrived.

His blood spilled over his skin, and he felt free once again.


	28. Chapter 28

 

_**Chapter 28 (Harry and Louis and the thing in Louis' back pocket):** _

Louis had meant to talk to Harry, that next day after Thanksgiving. He really did, he really wanted to talk about what happened at lunch the day before. He wanted to fill in those words, those horribly empty words. They didn't have time, the just didn't have bloody time to talk about it.

When Louis woke up, Harry was gone from beside him. He wasn't in the bed. When he went downstairs, he wasn't there.

He checked the bathrooms: nothing. There was nothing, he was nowhere, and Louis was staring to worry.

But when he walked back downstairs and into the kitchen, and over to the kitchen counter, his mother explained. She made him a plate of breakfast, and was filling him a glass of orange juice, and said, "I'm sorry, love, Harry restarted his position at this local bakery in town. He won't be back till evening."

So that explains it, why Harry's gone. Why he's not there. But why didn't he tell Louis? Why did he ignore the fact that Louis was there and was going to look for him if he wasn't? That was a bit annoying, actually, Louis thought to himself. Why would he do that and be that selfish to not even tell his mate, his friend?

Maybe he just forgot to, and Louis convinced himself to believe that, because he really was put with thinking about that darn boy and his bloody horrible problems.

 

* * *

 

 

He just didn't know what to do. Louis was bored, and it was only ten in the morning. Harry left him nothing to do (but why should he, its not like Harry's his babysitter or mother or something of the sort), and he already ate breakfast. He already showered, and put on a shirt with long sleeves (to cover up the events of what he did the night before), and asked Mrs. Styles if she needed any help with anything. She said 'no', but he still took out the garbage and washed a few dishes and loaded up the dishwasher, and swept the garage's floor. He didn't know what to do.

But, Jesus, he sounded like a little kid. Having nothing to do, moping around, et cetera. And since he couldn't talk to Harry, and since it seemed as if Harry was a little on edge with him (just by the looks of things), he was worried about Harry.

Then the perfect idea popped into his mind. He should just clean his room, pay him back with kindness.

So, carrying the vacuum to their shared room, and after turning some music on, he got to work.

 

* * *

 

 

"What are you doing..?!" He heard a voice yell from behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know it was Harry, but he just smiled and turned around form his kneeling spot on the floor. He shrugged casually. "I don't know, just trying to help you out?"

Harry's mouth dropped, then an amused but cold laugh came out of it. Louis was not expecting that from all of this. "Help me out? God, Lou, just get out."

Louis didn't say anything. He really had nothing to say, because he didn't know what was going on and what was ever wrong with just cleaning your friend's room? He wasn't aware of why Harry was this upset over this, but he didn't want to make Harry any more mad than he already did, then he already has, so he just got up and wordlessly left the room.

It must have been his lunch break, as it was barely past one in the afternoon, and he must have come home. And he must have gotten a snack from the kitchen, and must have walked up the steps and opened the door.

And he got mad. But Louis doesn't know why. Nevertheless, he told Louis to get out, so Louis did.

And Louis walked down the steps, walking straight out the front door.

He had nothing to do. So he decided to take a walk.

 

* * *

 

 

He heard the door close downstairs. It wasn't loud, but it wasn't quiet either, like someone who didn't know whether they were happy or sad. And he knew that was Louis, of course it was Louis. Louis must have taken his words to heart, and he must have went downstairs and walked out. He got out and probably was going to take a walk, to get some air.

But Harry was mad about this, though. Why would he clean his room? What was the use in that? Invading his personal belongings, how could that 'help' him in any way? It was useless, so he was doing Lou a favor by stopping him. He would have just wasted his time on a hopeless victim but a victim to only himself.

But Louis did get up and leave, and he did drop something as he did so.

And Harry couldn't believe what had once been in Louis' back pocket, because it was now on the floor.

And, he knew, that Louis wasn't perfectly fine. He wasn't even close.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29 (Harry and Louis and his green eyes):** _

 

Louis' walk turned into a run. That run turned into a full-out sprint. A sprint that lasted longer than he knew, it lasted longer than he was aware of. But he did, know, that he was becoming tired. Really tired. It had been a while since he left the house, since Harry told him to "get out". And Louis didn't know where he was going, really.

He just needed to "get out", and away from Harry. It rained, the rain fell delicately from the sky, just a little mist. But as Louis' breath got heavier, so did the rain.

It was full out pouring as the sky darkened around him. He didn't know where to go, but he was running and running, and he may have been running in circles, but nevertheless he was running. Now yhe sky was dark. And suddenly, he closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

When he woke up, he was in a room. His head was pounding, and he stenched of body odor. His face felt stiff, but sticky, and he was really thirsty. But, out of the corner of his eye, he did see someone fill a glass of water. Then, as they turned off the faucet and turned back around, they jumped from surprise. "Oh dear, you're awake." The young male said, his voice soft and gentle. But Louis was still staring at the glass. "Oh, right," The man said, laughing a little as they hurried back over, their feet scuffing the ground.

As Louis looked around the room, he noticed the bright blue walls. And the train paintings and posters, and the action figures. It was liek he was in a twelve-year-old's room. A twelve year old boy, specifically, though this person was his age maybe a little younger. It didn't make sense. But, he was handed the cup, so he drank it. Once he was able to without hurting his throat, he mumbled, "Thanks." The guy smiled, and took a seat beside the bed. "How do you feel?" They asked, and he thought for a moment.

He joked dryly, "Kinda tired, kinda craving some cotton candy." he chuckled, then explained while gesturing to Lou's leg, "No, I mean your foot. Is it okay? You kinda, umm, fell on it when you collapsed."

Then Louis remembered. He left the house. He went for a walk. He checked his back pocket, and his blade was gone. He started to run and run far from Harry. He remembered now.

Still, the person was waiting for an answer, so Louis sputtered, "Oh uhh yeah. Yeah, its fine, just a little sore."

It was still dark outside. He looked over to the clock. "Look, I should go.. But thanks anyway..?" The person grinned. "Liam. My name's Liam."

Louis smiled a little, but it was still forced. "Thanks, Liam, I'm Louis. But I gotta go, so.."

Then, 'Liam handed a piece of paper to Louis. "There's my number, if you ever wanted to talk." Louis nodded. he got up slowly, but still ached tremendously. Then he realized he didn't know where he was, and how far away he was. "Could you, uhh, drive me home, please?"

Liam laughed and got up, too, and went over and down the steps. "Was that your room?" Louis asked, once he caught up with Liam in the living room, a level below where they were at. "Yeah," Liam responded, heading over to the door to unlock it. Once done, he opened it, and added, "Yeah, I know its childish and stuff. but hey, I liked my childhood."

Louis cringed. He really didn't like his.

But, he weakly admitted, "Yeah, you can't ever forget your childhood."

They both walked out the door, and the man closed it behind them. "Even if ya' try, right?" But Liam laughed, and Louis knew it was a lighthearted comment. but it stuck with Louis, because he knew how truth that was. How really true that was.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, where do you live..?" Liam asked. Louis forgot, this stranger doesn't know where its at. But Louis sort of does, so he said, "Its, uhh. Its in Holmes Chapel, a little cabin-of-the-sort house? Harry Styles lives there.. so-" But he got cut off with a, "Harry? You know Harry? Ah, lovely chap that grew up with. Quite shy, though." He glanced over at Louis. "That's, like, an hour away. Car driving, that's an hour. Its a heck of a long time by foot distance. How did you end up there?"

Louis' breath caught in his throat. His mind was racing around, trying to find some words, just any bloody words that could be an excuse, but all he was able to put together was, "My thoughts, I guess." Liam didn't reply. He just nodded, like he understood. Louis wasn't sure if he did or not, but it helped to know someone didn't try to rip the answers out of him. That was a reassuring, because once he got back home, he would have to deal with it.

Liam tried to keep up the conversation with, "So, how do you know Harry? Is he your friend?"

Louis didn't have to think about this one.

This was the most truthful statement he could mutter: "Well, I do know him, and I've known him for long enough. That's all we have. For the time being, at least."

 

* * *

 

 

Right when he walked through the door he saw Harry. The room was dimmed down, only a lamp light on. Louis looked at the clock on the wall. It was half past three. When he looked back to Harry, he was sitting on the couch, head in his hands, legs separate, like if he was crouching. He was just sitting there, and Louis heard him breathing really heavy.

Like, if he was giving birth.

That was how heavy it sounded.

And Harry hadn't noticed him yet, until he quietly clicked the door closed behind him. That's when Harry looked up.

But not at him, he didn't look to the side, but Louis knew that Harry was aware that it was him. He was just looking forward, like into the dining room and out the big window. That's when he stood up, ever so gently, and his legs were shaking a little. Like they were weak. And he was still breathing heavy, but Louis could tell that he wasn't really crying.

It wasn't like Harry to cry, so he just wasn't. Why would he, anyway?

But then, Harry turned and tucked his chin in, and was staring at the floor. he hurried over, through on his black 'ed sheeran' hoodie (he was shirtless at the time) and grabbed his key chain. He opened the door again, and walked out. He left the door open.

Louis could see him getting into his car, and the door was still open. Louis walked forward, and slowly out the door, whilst shutting it again behind him. He walked down the sidewalk, and into the passenger seat, because that's what Harry was telling him to do, while not saying a single word.

That was the effect Harry had on him. And Louis wasn't quite sure if he liked it or not.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry's eyes were green. They were green like a forest, like a Saturday morning walk through a park. They shown through with a bright glow, while also having a dark rim around the pupils. It was hard to look at, but also hard to look away from. And Louis didn't know which he wanted to do, but right now he was just looking at them, and thinking about all the great things that are green. He'll have to add Harry's eyes to the list.

They were sitting there, in a small diner a few miles away from the house. The car ride was silent, silent even though Harry turned on old music for a background. It was silent and dark, and Louis shivered when he saw he took the same route earlier that day.

It was a long run, Louis realized. He left around one in the afternoon and woke up in Liam's around two in the next morning. He was sleeping, as Liam told him, for about an hour or two. That means a nine or ten hour run. Woah.

Well, his muscles told him that too. Every step he took, it was all painful. He didn't really realize that when he first woke up, because he was still trying to register where he was and who that person was. But now, its all sinking in. And its really painful.

What's even more painful is that Harry won't even look at him. He hasn't glanced at him once this whole time, this whole ride. They'd been sitting at the diner table for about a minute or so now, and it seems to be the longest minute ever.

He was so transfixed in the younger boy's emerald eyes that he didn't even notice (or frankly, care) that the waitress had walked up to them now. "What would you guys like?" The red-haired teen girl asked, maybe a year or two younger than them. He guessed that she's just trying to earn some money for college or something along the lines of that (or maybe she just wants money, cause that would make sense too).

Louis spoke first. "I'll, umm, just have a water. Thanks." The girl nodded as she wrote it down on her notepad. She turned to Harry, but Harry was already speaking in a low growl. "Actually, can we have two meals of fish and chips and two chocolate milkshakes? Thanks." She scribbled that on also and walked back towards the kitchen.

It was minute before Harry spoke again. "Louis, I want to know why."

Louis swallowed and stuttered, "A-about what? I w-went on a walk, cause you told me to-"

"Not. About. That." Harry harshly whispered, looking to the table's flats surface. Louis was staring directly at him. Harry still hasn't looked at him. And he didn't know what to say. So he said, "Then, what about?" Harry didn't even hesitate.

He reached into his front pocket under the table and pulled something out, throwing it on the table. He still wouldn't glance up. He could only stare at the thin, frail object he threw down. "i wanna know about that." Harry croaked. Louis' breath caught. That's why it wasn't in his back pocket. Of course, that's why he started to run, but he still wasn't completely sure at the time...

"Harry, I.." Louis started, but his voice broke. "Harry.." He started again, but his throat started closing up on him. This time Harry looked up at him, looked up into his blue and tear-welling eyes. He had a steady stare. His eyes were red-rimmed, but he wasn't crying. So when was he?

"Louis, I need you to tell me the truth. Okay? Can you do that?" Louis nodded hopelessly. Harry continued, after taking a long blink. "Well," His voice was a little shaky, but not very noticeable unless you were listening with much intent (which Louis was, so that's how he knew). "I thought you stopped, but it seems as though you didn't. When, like when and why did you. Why, just why? Why do you do this to yourself." Louis couldn't stop himself before he muttered, "Why not." That's when Harry flipped. He shot up from his seat, pointing down roughly to Louis. "Goddammit, Louis! Just tell me the truth! Tell me the truth for once, okay? That's all I need from you!"  
But before he could respond, before he could argue and defend himself, the waitress walked back with two trays in hand. She quietly set them down, and hurried back. He could tell she noticed the razor blade, just from the way her shoulders were hunched up and she was scared-looking. Maybe she was just scared of Harry. Well. That would make sense, too.

Harry sat back down in his chair, scooting himself back in silently. but he couldn't look at Louis anymore. he avoided the older boy's gaze.

And Louis didn't know what to say. He didn't want to let his guards down, but he didn't want to defend himself either. He didn't want to make Harry mad, but he didn't want to tell Harry the truth. But, he didn't have to decide anything about that at the moment, because Harry pushed a tray towards Louis. "Eat it." He demanded, but his voice was soft again. Louis just stared at it. He whispered, "I'm more of a vanilla shake fan myself, so.." Harry's jaw tightened, Louis could tell out of the corner of his eye.

"Eat. It. Louis. I know how long you walked, or ran, or whatever the hell you did. Just eat it."

So Louis nibbled. And he nibbled enough, he nibbled through half the fries and a few sips of his shake. But that was it. And Harry noticed. And Harry made sure to tell him to finish it, to finish his meal, since Harry was "goddamn paying for it". he finished it, because Harry usually doesn't swear or even swear like that, and Louis wanted him to stop.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry payed after they were both done. He shoved his money on the table, and then they stood up and left. Harry made sure to slam his car door after he stepped in. Louis sat quietly on the car ride back. Then he remembered something. He gasped and creaked, "Harry, you left the blade there!" Harry didn't flinch. he just stared back down the road, continuing to drive. "Well, its away from you, and that's all that I care about right now."

Louis didn't know whether to be irritate or touched by that.

Well, he didn't have much time to think about it, because before he knew it they were parked in the driveway. Louis lifted his hand to the door's handle. but then thee was a click. Harry locked them inside.

And Louis knew this would happen. He knew Harry would need an answer. It was sure to happen sooner or later, but he just didn't want it to be now. Like, right now. He was surely tired and wanted to sleep.

But Harry wanted an answer. That's what Harry wanted him to do, and that's what Harry was telling him to do, while not saying a single word. It took Louis a long time. A long time to clear his mind. And he knew he would just have to tell him the truth, that was inevitable.

So he opened his dry mouth, then licked his lips (even though it still didn't help), and made a croaking sound. Not exactly what he was hoping for, but it was a start.

So he tried again with no luck.

And finally, the third time, he was able to say words.

"It started with my dad. My dad killed himself and I started cutting a few days after. I knew I had to because he did and he said he was "taking a vacation" on his suicide note and I liked vacations so I thought I'd start taking a temporary one. Just enough to clear my head because its such a crowded place and that's the only way I could, like, clear it. So that's why I cut."

Harry stared at the steering wheel. "But why do you cut now."

"Just so I can clear my head. Just, every once in a while. I've found that to be the only solution to it."

Harry sighed. "Why did you try to kill yourself? Like a few months ago?"

"Because of.. Because of you."

 

* * *

 

And that's when Harry unlocked the doors, and got out, and went up the steps and unlocked the front door and stepped in. He closed the door behind him. But, he didn't lock it. It was like he was closing himself to Louis, but not fully. Just enough to give him _some_ hope.

And that's when Louis realized that it wasn't because of his home life that he tried to commit suicide.

It was actually Harry. And he told Harry that. That it was because of him. And he just realized this after he said this. _After_ he said it.

Shit.


	30. Chapter 30

 

_**Chapter 30 (Harry Styles and Niall's News):** _

  
"Hey man, its Niall. thought I'd just get back to u, thought it was long enough and all. so just to warn you, this is pretty big. like big. like huge and stuff, but i don't want u 2 like overreact or anything (ur known to do that). okay, so i'll just get straight to the point. well there's a rumor that you kissed louis and that's pretty important because he's like the head of the soccer team and like four years older than u. plus that's bad because louis is straight and all and he even dated (and did a little more than date, if you catch my drift) with taylor (ur girlfriend, i know). so i guess that's very important but please don't kill Louis because of that. and i got sent the picture of you kissing him. i hope that was photoshopped, but even still taylor seemed pretty pissed about it (rumor has it that shes gonna break it off with you anyway). so im sorry for all this and ik this is hard for you but im sorry you wanted 2 know the truth."

Harry received that message on December 1st, 2012. It was exactly six days after their whole "diner" scene. Six days after the whole "Louis running out and didn't come back till the flipping next day". Six days after Harry cried over Louis. (Twice.)

Well, he cried (he hates admitting it, but) at about two AM, when Louis had been gone for about 12 hours. Half a day. And Harry was worried, so of course he cried, wouldn't everyone cry about that? Being worried over a friend? And then, so yeah he also cried at about 5 in the morning after they got back. Because he was, like, just worried about Louis and all.

And he did cry after receiving that text from Niall. So he's been crying quite a lot lately.

There he was, half way through his shift at the bakery, and he got that message. It buzzed in his pocket to the tone of "single ladies" by Beyoncé (Jennifer changed it a few days before, when they had hung out at the park during his lunch break). It was about the third line when he started to tear up. It was when he finished it, and excused himself to go the bathroom, and went into a stall, and then locked it, well that was when he broke down. He just stood there, and banged his hands against the enclosed tile walls beside him, the walls surrounding him. And then he started screaming. Barbra came in, and called for him, and when he did with a tear-stained face and the reddest sad eyes, and shaking, she hugged him and excused him for the rest of the day. As she was hugging him, she whispered, "Is it about Louis?" That's when Harry stiffened up. He sniffled quietly, then muttered, “How do you know Lou..?" "He just came in and asked if he could talk to you." And then he started to quiver again. It was a couple seconds later, when he cried again, in the arms of his boss.

When he left later, he decided to not go home. He, instead, headed towards the closest drugstore.   
\--

When he got home, the house was silent. Everything was still, not moving, very fragile. Or at least that’s what it felt like. And all the lights were off, except for the kitchen. As he took off his heavy jacket, and laid it upon an empty hook, he heard a fork lightly clacking on a plate. It was quiet, and only once every few seconds. He didn’t really have to walk into the kitchen to know, but he did anyway, and saw the scene. His mother was sitting there, back turned to him as she sat in a dining room chair. He glanced over at the counter. Of course, there were two pieces of chocolate cheesecake missing. Who would’ve guessed.

And then, he walked over, his feet softly padding along the glossed floors. It was a very careful walk, because as he had thought before he knew it was fragile. His mother was fragile.  
  
He set his plastic bag on the floor as she turned around in her seat. Her shoulders hunched a little as she saw him, but nevertheless she stuck a smile on her face.

The first thing she said as he sat down across from her was, “Louis is asleep. I checked on him not long ago.” He grinned at that, and whilst slightly shaking his head, he spoke, “Mum, I mean that’s good to know, but I’m here for you. Are you okay?”

She groaned. She set her for down slowly. Then she put her head in her hands. Harry didn’t know what to do or how to react. “I don’t know, why do you have to open with a question like that?”

She wasn’t okay, he just really knew. But he didn’t want to push the issue. She was like an unbalanced piece of glass, any more force could push her right off the edge. Which kind of reminded him of-

No no no. No need for that, or this, or whatever that was right now. He’s with his mother and needs to worry about her and just her and that’s all. So, he restarted with, “Fine, okay then. Well, uhh, well then what about this. Can I have a piece of that pie, then?”

She looked up and grinned at him. Her eyes glowed as he stood up and walked over to the clean plates. “Sure, honey. But maybe can you get me a napkin too, while you’re up? I’m sure I look like a mess.”

Yeah, he did get her a napkin, but he made sure to say whilst making eye contact, the white paper cloth just given to her with slow hands, “Mum, you don’t look like a mess. You look like you usually do.”

“A mess?”

“The most put-together thing I’ve ever seen. Nonetheless, beautiful.”

  
\--

It was hours later when he said his “goodnight” to his mother and headed up the stairs. He finally made his way to his closed door, and heard nothing. No snoring, which Louis is known to have the habit of. Weird.

Then he walked in.

The bed was empty.

“Mum,” He called down the steps, still looking at the scene, “I thought you said he was sleeping?”

“He was… wait, he isn’t?”

Then it all sank in.

Hot damn.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Chapter 31 (The End. (but not really, but yeah it is):_ **

His mom dropped him off at the shop later that night, since it was only a little out of her way anyway (just about three quarters of an hour, oh well this was an emergency). His hair was soaking wet and his clothes hung off his dripping body, as he literally hopped out of the shower and threw some random clothes on. He had green sport shorts and a yellow, ripped hoodie and old red converse on. He looked like a mess. but it coordinated well with how he was feeling, cause currently he wasn't doing so well mentally (and emotionally).

Louis left, and only left a single note:

"Went back home for a bit, needed to clear my mind. Louis xx"

And it was in such an easygoing style, it was just on the back of an old receipt. It took only a couple minutes later to realize that it was the receipt from the other night.

The diner's receipt.

So Harry yelled for his mum and showered as she got the car's heat started. It didn't help much though, for the weather was as horrendous as it ever would have been in England and in winter. That was such a horrible combination, and especially with how fast his mind was running right now. But, albeit the weather and his wet clothes and quickly-beating heart, they did arrive safely, even with Harry's 'are you able to go much faster?' and his mother's 'are you able to stop talking? sorry lovie but if i could go faster than i would okay?', which happened every minute or two.

He could tell his mother was being patient, but she seemed a little on edge by the time they arrived, with her in her work clothes and him panting really heavy, like an animal almost. Like if a dog was really nervous or something. But dogs don't feel like that, or not nearly as much as humans could. If only Harry was a dog. If only.

But she blew him a kiss, as she pulled the car back out onto a highway, and drove away with the wind. He almost forgot what he came for. Then he remembered.

Then, he scuffled over to the door and yanked it in with all the power he had and ran inside and almost rolled over the counter but stopped himself just in time. Vanessa seemed frazzled, as she looked up from playing a game on her phone. her eyes were wide, and she let out a little 'yip' and had her neck pushed back. He took some deep breaths, and then he was able to make out the words "hey, sorry 'bout that" as he steadied himself with his arms on the nearest shelf. She opened her mouth then closed it. She tried again, and mumbled, "Yeah its fine. Just, yeah. Fine."

With the next couple silent seconds that passed, he took a chance to glance around the room. It was only occupied by an older couple, probably mid-fifties, who were drinking tea and eating dry crackers. They looked so much in love it was insane, just the way he looked at her and the way she'd blush at it, and pretend that he wasn't transfixed by her. She was trying to keep up conversation, but they seemed to just be saying empty words. Hmph.

And there was also a woman with big, square glasses reading an old literature book in the back, her jumper hanging loosely off her skinny chest, and her pale collarbones were visible too. Her black leggings fit her legs perfectly, as if they were made specifically for her. Her tan suede boots added charm and softness to her look, and so did her loose black curls that found a way out of her beanie. Harry thought she was just absolutely beautiful. But, but he didn't come here to look for the love of his life, well actually but no no no Harry is not going to discuss this right now really. Still, he came here for not that, so turned back to Vanessa and said, ""I need you to drive me somewhere."

She raised her eyebrows. "Harry, I'm working.."

"I just.. it'll only take like a day or so.."

Her eyes widened but he quickly stuttered, "Just just. Please?" She thought for a second, then he quietly added, "Its Louis, he's.. he went like missing and i don't know.." She bit her lip, then waited a moment. She looked around hastily, then whispered, "For louis? Like, where is it to or.."

"Doncasta'."

She scoffed doubtingly, then froze when Harry didn't say 'just kidding', or 'got ya' or 'you've been punk'ed.' he just stood there with a serious expression on his face and she sighed thoroughly. "What, Harry. I don't know if I can.."

Then it all hit Harry. Louis was gone and he needed to find him and he could be dead or even worse, he could be hating Harry, and Harry just couldn't handle that thought right now. But he thought it, and that brought tears to his eyes.

Vanessa noticed. She sighed, zipping up her jacket, and hissed, "fine, okay? Let's just go now. Jesus."

He couldn't smile as they left and got into her beaten-up car, but he did feel a bit less stressed and racing than before, and that was enough for him to stay level and above the deep waters of whatever emotional ocean Louis was pulled under to. Once they were on the road, and the radio was turned up enough to be heard, she got out a phone. She was searching through her purse, keeping half an eye on the street, and finally pulled it out.

When she noticed Harry's curious stare, she mumbled, "Hey, some of us can't drop all we have at any moment of any day without informing someone about it." He raised his hands in defense. She just rolled her eyes and swore a word under her breath. He must have caught her at the wrong time. "Yeah, hey Bill, I was just wondering if you could fill in for me? I kinda had to leave and... really, you can? Thank you, you're the best." She spoke, then took a small glance at him in the passenger seat, watching the way his eyes were reflecting the snowflakes falling delicately to the ground. "I'll explain when I get back." Then soon after they hung up, and she set her things back down and drove thoroughly now, watching out and being cautious. He was still watching the things outside.

"You like that kind of stuff, don't you?"

He looked over. "Hmm, sorry?"

She smiled softly, little folds making their way to the corners of her mouth. She turned back to look forward. "You're that kind of person aren't you? Liking nature and beauty and stuff."

"Uhh.. I dun' know. Never thought that much about what 'person' I am." He replied after a while.

Then, she took her long moments, slowly and saying carefully, as if to get every word right, "You love it, the way things are. You see the tiniest things and aspects of things. You just don't admit it."

He scrunched her eyebrows, feeling a little offended. "Why wouldn't I admit it? Hmm?"

"Because you're afraid."

"Of what, perhaps?"

"Having people find out that you have feelings."

 

* * *

 

 

Harry's never really thought of what person he is. Then again, he never really wanted to. But right then, right in that dingy old car, he knew excitedly what he wanted to be. But why did he have to take so damn long realizing it?

 

* * *

 

 

So, yeah. The car broke down.

Like, yeah, Harry knew in his mind that it ought to happen after so many miles, but. Really. Its at the worst of times. The sky was a deep navy now, and Harry didn't even have to look at his watch to know how late the hour was. And yeah, Vanessa was completely covered in flurries and little snowflakes collected on her eyelashes, and by now she already rubbed off all her makeup, but he didn't really notice.

He didn't notice anything, really, except for the "Dammit!" and "Why now? Mother of.. just.." and (he noticed this multiple times) "Of course. Stupid old piece of junk."

He, at that moment, was seated in the velvet passenger seat, buckled in. She was hunched over the hood of the car, and banging her fist on it repeatedly. He was enclosed inside, but he could just tell how cold it looked out there, and felt kinda bad. So, he rolled down the window, and asked, "Hey, do you want me to call someone.. Or like Triple A or something?"

She took a moment, then looked up. her stare suddenly made things much more cold. "yeah, Harry," She stated, a little rasp coming through her voice, "I'd quite like that."

He rolled the window back up, and even slid down his seat a little. Just for good measures, her even locked his door. She was kinda scaring him, just a little, so he needed to, like, basically just make sure it'd take a little difficulty on her part if she decided to do her deeds.

 

* * *

 

 

They had to check into a hotel. 'Triple A' came and took her car, and said that they could pick it up in the morning, and they'd have to pay the fine. She wasn't too thrilled to hear that, but she didn't kill him, so yay?

Harry did check the clock, after long enough, and saw it was almost three in the morning. But he only checked it right when they got to their cheap motel room, and Vanessa was secured under a mountain of blankets. She fell asleep before she even put them on. She fell asleep in a matter of seconds, and a deep sleep too, and he felt bad. So he took the covers from the other bed, his bed, and laid them on top of her. Its not like he was hoping to sleep or anything. He was too tired.

 

* * *

 

 

He sipped the coffee when he saw a shadow to his left. He didn't even have to look over, once he smelled vanilla. "Hey. We should talk."

And he didn't even have to say anything, but he did. Because he's Harry and this was Taylor and they needed to tell eachother about Louis, and the truth about eachother and themselves with Louis. "Yeah. Yeah, we do."

 

* * *

 

 

So, she slept with him. More than once. Really, as she states, it wasn't every week, but yeah. Like every week.

And, yeah, Harry admitted some stuff too. He doesn't quite want to share it all right now, though.

So, what used to be "Harry and Taylor", is now just a boy named Harry and a girl named Taylor.

And Harry, oddly, is okay with that.

It hasn't really sunk in yet, but this time, he doesn't worry much about it, cause there's more to be excited about then to be afraid for.

 

* * *

 

 

So they arrived.

About ten minutes ago.

They left the hotel a long time ago and now there here.

And Harry knows things.

Things like how he's so stupid for not calling in advance, for just showing up out of the blue, for being so inconsiderate. His mind's racing so terribly and his hands are sweating again (they've been off and on the whole ride, really). And he knows he should have taken his medicine. He forgot to, today and yesterday. He's a hot mess (literally and metaphorically).

But he gets out. His legs are shaking, like a lot, but nevertheless he walks up the driveway. Louis' driveway, and he looks, he finally sees that house than his. And he knows he can't handle this, because it really was worse than Louis's drunken words informed him, and he couldn't. He couldn't get hat stupid, foul smell of smoke out of his nostrils and that cheap perfume that you could buy at a pharmacy.

And he can't do this.

So he turns back around, because he can't do this, no no no he's too weak and he's just not strong enough for this, and he wants to punch his own self because, really? he really can't do this?, but he just walks back. Because he can't do this. its worse than he expected. Much worse, really, and he's about to cry and die and hyperventilate, because Jesus, this is Louis' old life. And Harry's invading it. And Harry's so inconsiderate. He's always been so inconsiderate.

And he doesn't have to do this.

And he doesn't have to look how Vanessa's expression changes from disappointment to shock.

Because its worse than he thought.

Because there's a certain "Hey.. Harry. What. What are you..?"

And Harry, after a moment of silence (because, really, like his heart totally didn't stop beating once he heard Louis say his name), says something like (he couldn't hear himself clearly over his ears pounding and his palms sweating and the tears rushing to his eyes) "I just.. I can't.."

"Can't, what? Are you okay?"

And Harry just tried to explain, tried to explain so much but didn't want to ramble and he was just so- "I can't face you. I'm... sorry? I just can't handle it yet."

"Can I walk around you, then? So you won't have to move, or, anything? Would that be okay?"

And Harry didn't reply, and Louis didn't move. And nothing got done. They just stood there, Louis' front to Harry's back and there was a driveway apart.

And Harry couldn't blink because his eyes were watering, so the need to blink had vanished as the tears formed. he mentally swore at them, because he wasn't supposed to look vulnerable (he might be it, but he, not in hell, wants to look like he is). And, Harry guesses, Louis decides to be brave and just starts walking. And Harry notices how the rhythm of his feet crushing the snow is off-beat. And he starts to worry. Its just a limp, though, right?

Harry finally blinks and there's a figure in front of him. He gets the energy to reach up and rub his eyes, to make things clearer, to stop crying and looking vulnerable.

And Harry looks at the beauty.

He starts at the face, seeing how happy and confident he looks, and strolls his vision down to his chest, which was enveloped in a large, cheesy holiday sweater, and he looks at his loose gray sweatpants. And he looks at the piece of fabric around his knee. And he sees the bone really not where it should be.

And then, "H-Harry. Are you okay?"

And Harry feels less vulnerable. "Are you?"

And its not just a limp.

"Its just a thing."

"For what?"

"I hurt m-my knee. A little. But its okay, yeah?"

"Uhh.. yeah. When's it gonna heal, though?"

"I.. I don't know. Maybe in, like.. no.. just nevermind, okay? The real question, is why are you here?"

And Harry lets the topic drop, because he's right here with Louis and its almost Christmas. And the skies getting a little dark and gloomy even though its only the afternoon. He just needs to talk before he doesn't have the chance to anymore. So he does, as he looks at those big blue eyes, and just all the guilt from anytime he was mean to Louis just sinks in even more. Its wrapped itself around his organs and its suffocating his lungs, making them close in on themselves, and he doesn't have much time.

"I like you okay? And me and Taylor are done and I forgive both of you for sleeping around a while ago before I even knew either of you. And just you left our house and I don't know why and I'm so sorry for being mean to you and I'm so sorry I used your friendliness for my privileges and just goddammit I like you??"

And so, so something happens.

And Harry feels warmth.

Warmth that lets his organs free, that wraps their bandage on his wounds and makes a sealing power flow its way through his thoughts. And his palms aren't sweaty, because even though its warm, its just the good kind of warmth.

And Harry never even knew there was a good kind, until Louis kissed him.

He just took two steps in and the deed was done, and they were just moving their lips together, creating a very warmth that healed them both. And Harry never even knew there was that much to heal before, but yeah there is though? And the snowflakes fell on their tilted noses, and it was just so weird, because they were kissing.

And they started laughing.

Louis started giggling first, just a pixie fairy kind of flutter, and that just made Harry die, but in a good way, so he started laughing because he never knew there was a good way to die. And why was Harry so mad at this beauty before? But he doesn't care right then, because their lips are touching, but not moving together. Because they're laughing.

They're laughing like they laughed on the first day of November, when they started their real friendship, and they're laughing like when Louis first went to Harry's house, and they're just goddamn laughing.

And the blowing wind carries it on and it flows in the wind, creating a glowing light around their love, and its all such beauty.

And the warmth was gone. But it was replaced with the words, "Wanna come inside?"

"What about Vanessa, she's still in the car."

And Louis glanced back, a little surprised. Vanessa waved at him with a wide smile on her face.

He looked back at Harry, eyebrows raised. "Yeah. Sure. I, I just didn't even notice she was here."

And that made Harry blush, and the warmth was gone, but at least it was on his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

So Louis can't play soccer anymore.

But Louis' okay with that.

Because he wants to take Photography, and he can take summer/holiday courses to make up for the last couple years.

he hurt his knee from playing tag with his little sisters. So at least it ended on a good note.

And for this note, this lovely song that just started, it was one of Harry's favorites.

It was actually his favorite, after he rethought it, and he doesn't even know what the hell its about. Or what the beat is.

But the song's with Louis and that makes everything warm.

And Harry just really loves the warmth.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hello?"

"You were right."

"Harry?"

"I was in denial."

Silence.

"You should know better."

"Why?"

"Because I'm Nick and I'm always right, you idiot."

The line ended.

Harry couldn't help but smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry got Louis roomful of coffee for Louis' birthday.

As he states, "Its for all the bad times."

"Did you ever get used to it?" Louis choked out. He was crying.

"Yeah, I got used to the coffee. And to you."

 

* * *

 

 

Jennifer called Louis on New Years' Eve. She got a record deal. The first song she gets to record? She even sung it to Louis on the phone.

"Hold your horses now, sleep until the sun goes down. Through the woods we ran, deep into the Mountain Sound."

 

* * *

 

 

Liam called Harry. He was dating someone.

Some person named Zayn.

Louis got really excited when he hear that.

 

* * *

 

 

Vanessa met Niall.

And Niall may even like her better than food.

And Vanessa may even like him better than her liking for hating everything.

So there's that.

 

* * *

 

It was the first day back from break. And Harry's first stop was to Mr. Dubster's "Creative Writing" classroom.

Mr. Dubster's back was turned, but nonetheless, he said, "So I guess your legs led you back up here."

And Harry said, but with no mocking in his voice, "The body does not function without the mind. Therefore my legs did not carry me up here, but my mind actually did. And I have a certain reason."  
"You rewrote your essay." he continued cleaning out the erasers, even though they weren't even used in the last month or so.

"How did you know?" Harry asked, and he realized his leg started to fall asleep.

He turned around, still not done with the erasers but most likely just gave up on them. Mr. Dubster smirked a little, tilted more to the right side of his mouth and was quite sly like he knew something. like finally, after two months, they both knew something. "I have my way, Styles, I have my ways. I have several books."  
Harry bit back his smile, but the reddened cheeks of his were almost too obvious that it was really pathetic (but then again, not in the least, because Harry was in love and he just recently realized it).

And Harry gave the paper to him.

And Mr. Dubster looked down at it, not with amusement in his eyes, but acceptance. And a sense of pride. "Finally, you got the right word."

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah. But how did you know, like how did you know my word was "warmth"?"

And right as Mr. Dubster was going to say something witty, something that would only make Harry mad, he backtracked. He stopped for a moment, set the paper down, and just smiled at Harry. "Love is warmth. Its just warmth and colors and life and love and every color in between. Its just every bit of happiness in between. I've been in love, Harry, I know this."

"She must be a lucky lady, then."

And then Harry turned around and headed back the aisle, and made it to the door before he heard "No, Harry."

And Harry slowly looked back around.

"He's a lucky guy, would be the correct statement."

And he just saluted Harry and Harry saluted back.

And Harry took his time opening the front doors, because he loved this feeling.

Just of life and love and every damn color in-between.  
And he couldn't wait to go discover more colors and feel more happy and warm.

And he knew he'd never be cold again.

Because even though life may be cold, and damaging, love will just burst through with heat and bandages.

 

* * *

 

 

So its "Harry and Louis" now. Not an angry boy named Harry and a patient boy named Louis.

And Louis continued to talk, because he knew that what they had was all they needed.

And Harry stayed heated and looked at the greens and blues and pinks and yellows and purples.

And they were together.

And that was all they needed.

That was that.

 

 

 

**The End. (but not really, but yeah it is)**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any advice, make sure to message me.  
> Love you truly, Emily Ann.


End file.
